Ghost Boy
by Chell101
Summary: 14 year old Sam Manson and her family move to the strange town of Amity Park, Ghost capital of the world. Things seem normal enough at first, that is until she meets an emotionally distraught boy that sparks her interest in finding out the history behind her bizarre new house. What secrets are hidden within these deep, red walls and the Ghost Boy that enhabits them? DXS
1. Chapter 1

Ghost Boy

Amity Park is known as the ghost capital of the world. More hauntings have occured in this srtange town than can be recorded; they happen so frequently that, to the residents living there, it almost seems natural. No one knows what it is that attracts these supernatural beings, but whatever it is it seems to grow stronger as the years role by. tourists come from miles around to witness the ghostly activity and every sceptic leaves a believer. Now, for the first time in years, Amity Park is about to gain some brand new residents.

Samantha Manson, or Sam as she prefers, finds herself shoved in the back seat of her family's car, suffocating and sweating from having to share the confined space with a mountain of boxes. Her parents, Pamela and Jeremy Manson, sat up-front, bright and cheary as always; the radio blasting out some ridiculous pop song that made her want to rip her ears off.

"Urg, would you turn this rubbish off!" Sam managed to mumble from beneath her box prison. Pam looked behind at her daughter and gave her a sickeningly sweer smile.

"Oh don't be such a sour puss Sammy-kins." Her mother's sing song voice radiated from the front. Sam inwardly groaned at the choice of name then attempted to reach for her head phones, which hung lazily around her neck.

After five minutes of failure she gave a defeated sigh and turned to the window. In the distance she could vaguely make out the shape of a small town that seemed almost intangible against the bleak, grey sky.

As the Manson's entered the town they passed a billboard that read 'Amity Park', then in smaller print, 'A nice place to live'. Sam cringed at the cheesiness of it. As they continued to drive they passed by Casper High, a large red coloured building, and then a fast food restaurant ironically named Nasty Burger. This place seemed to be the primary hang out of the Casper High students.

After twenty or so minutes of driving they finally pulled up outside a tall, reddish kind og building. Sam fought her way out of the car, shoving aside every box that came in her path, and then took a good look at the house. It had cracked windows and the paint seemed to be peeling off everything. She also noticed what looked like large hinges as if somthing was once hanging there. A sign maybe? All in all, it looked gloomy and depressing.

Pam came up behind her daughter and placed a reasuring handon her shoulder.

"Well, it isn't much, but with a bit of hard work and TLC we can turn this dreary old place into the homiest of homes." She said, looking Sam in the eye, waiting for her approval. It never came. Instead Sam shrugged her mother's hand off her shoulder and dragged herself to the door.

Once the door was open, she stepped inside and if she thought the outside was bad, it was nothing compared to the inside. Furniture lay carelessly around the room, as if someone had thrown them in a fit of rage. The wallpaper was peeling of the walls and the carpet on the stairs was pulled up at some corners. It was a total and utter mess.

Sam gave a deadpan sigh, _'Welcome home Manson.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Their first week in Amity Park consisted of mostly fixing up the old house. Paint cans lay everywhere, as well as cleaning utensils of every shape and size. The place was a danger zone; whereever you turned there was a tripping hazard.

But, finally, the day Sam had been reading arrived. The day she joined the rest of the teenagers in Casper high.

The annoying sound of her alarm clock statled her awake at seven that morning. She slammed her fist down on the device that so heartlessly woken her from her dreams, then reluctantly dragged herself out of the warm confines of her bed. After a quick shower and changing out of her pyjamas, she stopped by her mirror and looked into her deep purple eyes. A small portion of her raven black hair was tied up in a ponytail at the top of her head, whilst the rest made a bob that reached just past cheeks, not quite meeting her shoulders. she wore a simple black tank top that exposed her stomach and a black skirt, along with purple tights and thick, black combat boots. Finally she applied her usual purple lipstick then deemed herself ready to go.

She tumbled down the creaky stairs and dragged herself into the kitchen. The kitchen was the only room so far (besides the bedrooms) that had been completely and successfully refurbished. Bright, cheery colours obscured her vision, making her want to hurl, only to be amplified by the light of the sun. Her parents where already up and about, their happy moods practically radiating off them, pulling open more and more curtains, welcoming those deadly rays into their home.

"Urg, I'm a creature of the night, doomed to a family of morning people." Was the good morning she groaned before grabbing a slice of toast and slipping out of the door.

-line break-

After arriving at Casper High and getting given her timetable, Sam found herself pulling open her newly assigned locker and shoving her purple, spider shaped backpack into it. She then slammed it shut and took her first proper look at her timesheet.

_'Hmmm, let's see, English, Sociology, P.E, Chemistry and Maths. Could be worse.'_ So she made her way to her designated English room. After finally finding her way there she took a deep breath and walked through the door.

Every student in the room looked up from whatever it was they were doing and took a look at the new arrival. Some did a quick once over before returning to their work, whilst others whispered to one anouther and gave her distasteful glares._ 'Great, been in here less than a minute and they're already judging me.'_ With a sigh, Sam walked over to where the teacher was sat.

He was a bald, middle aged man, possibly in his late forties, maybe early fifties; he was also very, VERY out of shape. Yet he had that kind, understanding air about him. He looked up and gave Sam a warm smile.

"Ah, you must be Miss Manson; my name is Mr Lancer, welcome to Casper High. Would you care to tell us a bit about yourself?" With a small nod, Sam turned to face her new classmates.

"Well, my name is Sam, I'm fourteen years old, i used to live in New York but we had to move because of my dad's work. I'm an untra-recyclo vegeterian-" "A what?" Some girl cut her off, "It means I don't eat anything with a face on it." The girl gave her a funny look but said no more. "As I was saying, the move here was completely unexpected. I moved into a house on the corner of-" As Sam went on to tell them about her house, many audible gasps could be heard around the room. Even Mr Lancer seemed quite disturbed. A lot of studnets then turned to glance to the back of the room. Sam followed their gazes.

There, sitting at the back of the room, was an African-American boy wearing a red beret and a pair of PDA glasses. He was gripping the fabric of his yellow, long sleeve shirt so tight that his fingers where turning white. She looked up and met his eyes. His dull turquoise eyes stared directly at her with a mixture of sadness, fear, confusion, guilt, angst and a bunch of other negative emoutions she couldn't even name, then, in a matter of seconds, he was up and out of the room.

Sam just stood there, mouth agape, wondering what it was she said to get that kind of reaction. "Urrr." Was all she could muster. She looked back at the other students. Each sat in silence, staring at their tables with looks of sadness and guilt.

"Please take a seat Miss Manson." Mr Lancer said softly. He too had a sad glint in his eye. Sam took one more uneasy look at her classmates before taking a vacant seat at the back of the room, next to that of the runaway boy. Questions swirled around her head like a tornado. Questions she was determined to get answered. She looked at the empty desk to the right of her. _'That boy.' _She shifted her gaze to the window. _'Maybe he knows.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is like my first ever Fanfic and truth is, i have no idea what im doing XD Fanfiction totally confused me at first, but atleast i know how to add new chapters :)**

**Anywho, i hope you enjoy my story and I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

The rest of the school day passed pretty uneventfully. Sam got a few odd and sad looks from time to time, but other than thatit was peaceful...and boring...Sam hated boring. She once again found herself outside her locker, too lost in her thoughts to notice the sudden presence of a certain beret wearing teen.

"Urm, hey?" The voice brought Sam out of her pondering and with a start, she whirled around to come face to face with the African-American boy. Said boy was staring at the ground, eyes fixed on the laces of his shoes as if they where the most interesting thing in the universe. Sam simply looked at him, waiting for hime to speak. "It's Sam...right?" He finally asked, looking her in the eye.

"Urm, y-yeah." Was all she said. She was to caught up in his eyes. Eyes that hold that much sadness and desperation should not belong to a fourteen year old boy.

"I'm Tucker, Tucker Foley." The boy said, offering her his hand. Sam looked at the out stretched hand before taking it and giving him a warm smile.

"Pleased to meet ya Tucker." A small smile found its way onto Tucker's face as he pulled back his hand.

"Mind if I walk with you? My house is pretty much in the same direction." Tucker asked as he and Sam made their way out of the school.

"Sure." So off they went. They started off walking in silence, but Sam could tell that Tucker was agitated and fidgety, as if he wanted to ask something. So, she started talking. "So, Tucker-" But whatever she was going to say died on her lips as a sudden thought hit her. "Today, in class...what the hell was that all about? I mean, what on earth did i say?" She didn't mean it to sound so demanding, but she wanted answers. Tucker's whole body went rigid and he started shaking. His eyes became dull and a tad watery. "Tucker?" Sam asked, softly this time. She sat him down on the curb before he could fall and waited patiently for him to talk.

After a couple of deep, uneasy breaths, Tucker looked up to meet Sam's eyes. The amount of sadness in his eyes had increased tenfold, it now practically radiated from every inch of him.

"T-the house." Was all he said. Sam looked at him, confution clear on her dark features.

"House? What about my house?" Tucker just stared blankly at he ground for a while before he took another deep breath.

"Sam...t-that house has quite a story behind it." He started softly. "Do you know the history behind it...or w-who lived there before you?" He asked her. Sam shook her head, her raven bangs falling into her eyes.

"No, my perants didn't tell me much about anything. Just that we were moving." She answered. She gazed intently at Tucker, urging him to go on. With a deep sigh, Tucker continued.

"Well, that house...it used to belong to a family...the Fentons." His eyes seemed to darken as he said their name, yet at the same time the sadness within them deepened. "Jack and Maddie, their daughter Jazz and..." He stopped once again to take several deep breaths, a single tear sliding its way down his cheek. Sam felt her heart break at the sight and subconsciously took his hand in her own and gave it a reasuring squeeze.

"Danny."

With that name out and floating around in the open, Tucker burst into tears, sobs racking his entire body. On some strange instinct, Sam found reached over and hugged him. Normally, Sam wasn't a touchy feely kind of person and hated human contact. Yet, here she was. Willingly hugging a boy she met less than twenty minutes ago.

"H-he's, g-gone. He's g-gone. I-it's all t-their fault...oh g-god Danny." Sam had no idea what he was mumbling about, but decided against asking until he had calmed down a bit.

"Tucker?" She asked softly. However, Tucker was too far gone, sobbing and mumbling nonsense. She did, however, manage to catch a few words: basement, hunters, portal, explosion, ghosts..._'Wait, ghosts? Oh right, Amity Park...duh.'_ Also, one name was constantly falling form his lips...Danny. Who was this Danny? What happened to him? Who was he to Tucker? _'Obviously someone important.'_ She told herself. She quickly pulled out a notepad and started jotting down some of the words she was able to pick up, before finally deciding enough was enough.

She managed to drag Tucker to his feet and help him stumble back to his house.

"I'm sorry Sam." Sam turnedto look at Tucker who stood sheepishly on his doorstep, one hand on the handle. Sam gave him a warm, sincere smile.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for asking. Whatever happened must have been hard for you." Tucker gave her a strained, watery smile and Sam turned to start heading to her own home, but once again, Tucker stopped her.

"Hey Sam...Thanks." She had no clue what he was thanking her for so she simply smiled and waved goodbye to her new friend. However, on her way home, an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. Whatever that horrible thing was, whatever happened to this Danny, happened in her house, she knew that for sure, and for some reason...it scared her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I realy need to finish my cover pic for this story :\**

**Just thought i'd let you know, **_**'Italics' **_**are Sam's thought.**

**Right, on with the chapter. I dont own Danny Pantom (there would be a lot more episodes if I did).**

That night Sam lay awake, staring at the dark ceiling of her bedroom, thinking abou the 'conversation' she had with Tucker._ 'A basement? Does this house have a basement?'_ After another hour of tossing and turning she glared at her clock. The numbers 12:30 stared back at her and she gave an annoyed growl before jumping out of her bed. She grabbed her black nightgown and slipped her feet into her fluffy purple slippers.

After slowly opening her door, careful not to wake her perants, she silently made her way down stairs and into the kitchen (the kitchen and living room were connected by a large arch way). Once there she poured herself a glass of water and glanced around the room.

Then...she saw it. She probably would have missed it if she wasn't looking so carefully. In the corner of the kitchen it looked like parts of the wallpaper dipped in in places, almost like there was a...Sam's eyes widened and she put the glass aside before she could drop it..._'almost like there was a door underneath it.'_

With that in mind she reached into a draw and grabbed a knife. Not considering (or caring) about the consequences, she walked over to the corner and placed a delicate hand on the wall. Yes. It definetly dipped in. So, without any second thoughts, she drove the knife into the wall and dragged it down.

After about fifteen minutes of ripping and scraping, Sam stood there, mouth agape, staring at her discovery. A door. A large grey door with a thick handle stood before her. Sam hesitated for a second before gripping the handle and pulling it down. To her very great surprise she heard a click and then the door creaked open. She cringed at the sound, suddenly remembering her sleeping parents, however, they where once again forgotten as she stared down at the dark abyss that ahe presumed was a basement_...'wait...a bsement.' _With a quick gulp, she started to make her way down the steep steps.

Being a goth you would expect her to rejoice in all this darkness, but this darkness was different. It wasn't sinister or evil, or even scary. No, it was...sad. I was heavy and depressing. It made Sam want to cry. After a while the darkness got a bit to much so, with a shaky hand, she trailed the wall in search of a alight switch. Finally her hand hit a square bump on the wall that she hoped was a working light switch, then, with bated breath, she pressed it. She was once again surprised as the lights came on almost instantly, momentarily obscuring her vision. Sam blinked a few times and waited for her eyes to adjust, however, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

It looked like some sort of lab. Thick grey walls covered in shelves of all shapes and sizes, some empty, some holding_...'wait...a-are those...weapons?'_ She took an uncertain step towards the shelves to get a closer look at the strange contraptions, once again thinking back to what Tucker had mumbled. _'Basement. Ok, there's definetly a basement. Come on, what els?' _Then it hit her. Hunters. He mumbled something about hunters. So, were the previous occupants of the house hunters of some sort. If so, what did they hunt? Sam continued to glance around the rest of the room. Now that she looked closely she noticed what looked like scorch marks and some strange green stains on the wall and even the floor, yet they all seemed to emanate from one particular area. She followed the marks until her eyes landed on the strangest, most alien thing she had ever seen.

There, on the far side og the lab, was a large, hexagon shaped arch. On closer inspection she noticed it seemed to travel inwards like a hole in the wall, or a cave, or a...

...a portal!

Sam shivered involuntarily at the sight infront of her. However, it wasn't the portal that made a sick, uneasy feeling fall to the pit of her stomach. Oh no. It was what was just outside of the entrance of the portal, mixed in with all the black and green marks. A dark crimson stain. It wouldn't take a detectinve to figure out what it was...blood.

Suddenly, realisation hit her like a ton of bricks. Everything that Tucker had mumbled was coming together like one, gient jigsaw puzzle. A basement; he obviously ment this lab, hunters; these people where obviously hunters of some sort, portal; he must have been referring to this portal, explosion; looking at the scorch marks, this portal must have been in some sort of explosion and ghosts...ghosts..Amity Park...

"AHAH!" Sam practically shouted before clamping her hands over her mouth. "We're in Amity Park, what els would these people have been hunting but...ghosts."

A sudden movement in the corner caught Sam's eye, making the goth turn abruptly on the spot. She stared for a few seconds before letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. _'Ok, calm down Manson.' _After calming her rapidly beating heart she turned to head back up the stairs, however, as she was about to put her foot on the first step somthing els caught her eye. She glanced over towards the portal once more and stared intently at it. For a split second she could have sworn she saw someone standing there, just outside the entrance of the portal. Shrugging it of as a trick of the light and lack of sleep, she turned off the light and made her way up the stairs, unaware of the glowing, green eyes watching her through the darkness.

**Dun Dun DUUUUUUUU!**

**Urg, it feels like it takes ages to type up a chapter, then when i puplish it, it seems realy short :l I'll try and make them longer.**

**So, yeah, the Fentons pretty much up and left, leaving their house a mess, yet the lab completely untouched, everything still there...but why? keep reading to find out :D**

**heh, I'm such a cheesy footloop XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**YES! I found a way to move my story from my old, broken laptop to the one im currently useing :D That means that i will be able to get new chapters up quicker.**

**The cover pic was drawn by me a while ago (I don't draw people like that anymore). i was planning on doing another one and finding a way to get better quality (my scanners busted -.- ) but you know, cba c:**

Sam decided against telling Tucker about her discovery, she was worried it would only upset him further. So instead she spent the next couple of days getting to know him and hanging out. She also had her first meal in the ironically named Nasty Burger, which she had to admit was pretty good. To everyone else, Sam looked like a happy carefree teenager, however, that couldn't be far from the truth. Ever since she pried open that door many strange and unexplainable things had been happening in her house.

They started the night after the discovery of the lab. Sam had taken a cupboard and moved it so that it covered the door, this way she hoped her parents wouldn't find it. She didn't want to seal it off completely, she didn't know why, she just felt she couldn't. Since then she had been hearing strange noises, ranging from footsteps to things being knocked and banged about. Objects in the house would move; disappearing for a while before reappearing in a completely different location.

These things didn't bother her too much. What did bother her and left her feeling completely paranoid, was the constant feeling of being watched. Whenever she's at home it always feels like someone is staring at her and in truth, it made her very uncomfortable. At night it only got worse and getting full goodnights sleep soon became a great privilege. Sometimes she would catch things moving out of the corner of her eye, or swear she would see someone standing in the corner, only to turn and find nobody there. She ignored it for a while, hoping that whatever it was would soon go away, however one night, when she was tired and cranky, she snapped.

Sam was once again lying in bed trying to ignore the observing feeling whilst begging sleep to come, but it still never came. With an annoyed sigh she rolled over to stare at her clock; 1:00. '_Great, just great. I'm never gonna get to sleep.'_ Once again the horrible feeling of being watched washed over her, making her shiver.

"That does it." She mumbled under her breath. "Whoever the hell or whatever the hell is here with me know better show yourself or so help me-" The rest of her words died on her lips. She looked up, expecting to see the dark confides of her room, but instead she was met with a pair or ghostly, neon green eyes. Sam let out a quick, high pitch scream before scrambling backwards on her bed, hitting the headboard. The thing that was staring at her fell in an ungraceful heap on the floor at the end of her bed. Sam tried her hardest to control her frantic breathing, before reaching over and turning on the lamp on the dresser next to her bed. She then slowly made her way to the end of the bed to confront the thing. She expected to see some sort of monster or something close to a monster, but what she thought and what she saw where two entirely different things.

A boy, who looked to be around her age, sat afoot her bed, legs crossed, one hand resting on the carpet, the other rubbing the now tender spot on the back of his head. Sam would of thought him to be human had it not been for his appearance. He wore a black jumpsuit with some weird symbol on the chest, a pair of stark white boots and equally white gloves and collar which travelled a ways up his neck. The other thing that threw her off was the mop of messy, snow white hair that sat atop his head, falling into his eyes. He had yet to open his eyes, but she knew what they looked like, they did just nearly give her a heart attack. His skin was lightly tanned, making the white that much more distinguishable. Finally, to top it all off, a soft white aura encased his body, giving him an angelic, otherworldly look.

A gloved hand continued to rub the back of his head, making his snowy hair stick up that bit more. Finally, after what felt like an eternity (which in reality was only about a minute) the strange boy opened his eyes. Sam sucked in a breath. She didn't get a good look at them before, but now that she did, she was hypnotised. His eyes glowed in the dim light of the room, lighting up his face. They were large and innocent and had a sweet, childlike glint in them. At the same time though, as she looked closer, the neon light dimmed and she saw confusion, sadness and…loneliness.

Sam was certain she had seen that look somewhere before, she just couldn't place where. As she continued to gawp, the boy shifted his position, sitting Indian style, then proceeded to do something that made Sam's eyes bulge. He floated-yes floated-a few inches off the floor, untangled his legs then placed his feet softly on the carpet. Every move he made was graceful and silent and Sam couldn't help but stare. The way he looked, the way he moved, just him being there in the room, his essence, made only one word come to Sam's mind…ghost.

The boy mirrored Sam's actions; his glowing green eyes slowly studying her. Sam suddenly felt extremely self-conscious as he gazed at her and tried her best to break the eerie silence that had fallen between them.

"Uh-Urm…" The boy's eyes instantly locked with hers and made her heart skip a beat. "Urm…a-are…are, you a…a…" The strange teen cocked his head to the side like a puppy, eye-brows scrunching in confusion. Sam couldn't help but find the action totally adorable. She blinked and rethought what she was about to say. She had heard about ghosts before; they were usually all over the news, causing problems and terrorizing people. However, most ghosts she had seen on the television where disgusting and ugly, but this boy, with his soft white aura and angelic features, went against everything she had heard about ghosts.

They continued stare at each other, captivated in the other's eyes, until the moment was ruined by the sound of a door flying open. Sam looked up towards her door to see in was still firmly shut and locked tight (she didn't trust her parents). _'Must be my parents' _she thought to herself. She looked back to the boy, only to find him gone. She jumped at the loud knock that came from her door.

"Samantha, dear, are you alright?" she heard her mother call from the other side. Sam ignored the question and just continued to gawp confusingly at the spot the spectral teen had once stood.

"Sam?"

"Y-yeah mom, I-I'm fine" She called once she came back to her senses. Once she was sure her mom had left she let out a loud, wheezy sigh.

"What the heck was that?" She asked herself. She sat there a while longer, lost in her own thoughts. '_What was it that Tucker had mumbled? What the hell is going on in this house?' _These questions swirled around her head, giving her a small headache.

**Another new chappie :O I'm on a role**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mistheart150: Thank you ^-^ It looks alot better smaller an fuzzy than large an clear .**

**Welp, on to chapter 6. I Dont own Danny Phantom.**

The next day was a Saturday so Sam decided to dedicate all of her time to learning a bit about the history of her house and of the people who lived here before her. After whipping out her laptop she placed it on her desk and made herself comfortable. '_Right, let's see what secrets these old walls are hiding'. _With that thought in mind she typed in the details of her home and scrolled down the results that popped up.

Sam clicked on a link and was immediately met with a huge picture of…well what she assumed was her house. The shape of the house was the same: same red bricks, same flat roof, however it was hard to miss the major differences. Sat on top of the roof was a giant, metal…thing that Sam could only describe as some kind of UFO. She made a mental note to check that out later. Moving on, she saw that at the front of the house, just above the door, was a huge, neon sign that displayed the words 'Fenton Works' on it. She stared at the name Fenton, remembering it as the name Tucker had told her…the name of the people who used to occupy her house. Sam could only stare in disbelief. Shocked at how different the building once was. '_How did it end up so messed up?'_ she asked herself.

She glanced once more at the photo before continuing her search. This time she typed in 'The Fentons' clicked on the first link and began to read.

_Jack and Madeline Fenton. Leading experts on the paranormal in Amity Park. Long-time friends and partners since college. Their love escalated after Jack saved Madeline from a rogue experiment; a proto-type ghost portal gone horrible wrong. Shortly after their collage years they were married and gave birth to their eldest child, Jasmine Fenton. Two years later they had their second and last child, Daniel Fenton. Even though now supporting a family both Jack and Madeline did not give up their courier on the paranormal._

Sam quickly scanned through the rest of the biography before something caught her eye_. _It was a snap shot of a newspaper article. The headlines read: TRAGEDY AT FENTON WORKS. She couldn't help the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach as she read those words. Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued on.

_Tragedy strikes the Fenton home as the youngest and only son of paranormal researchers Jack and Madeline Fenton loses his life to a machine created by the hands of his very own parents. At 7:00pm yesterday evening _14 year old Daniel Fenton stepped into the supposedly dysfunctional _'Ghost Portal' his parents had spent years developing, only to have it strip him of his life. Investigators say there is almost nothing left of the lab besides many scorch marks and the damaged portal, which leads us to believe that the device most likely exploded, taking with it the proof of the paranormal, and the life of young Daniel. Daniels body has not been recovered though forensics say it was most likely vaporised in the accident. Nothing remains of the boy besides a stain of blood just outside of the portal door. Jack and Madeline took their daughter and proceeded to leave Amity Park. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. Locals have this to say: "Danny was a sweet and caring boy, if not a bit shy and clumsy, loved by his friends and family. We never would have guessed that one of his parents' inventions would be the cause of their own sons' death. It's very hard to believe he is truly gone. All we have to say is rest in peace Danny, you will be missed dearly." The funeral for Daniel will be held in the following week, family say all are welcome. It will be a sad day for Amity Park and a day to be remembered._

Sam sat in silence just staring at the screen as a single tear made its way down her cheek. The horrible scenes of the news story replaying over and over in her mind. She couldn't believe it. All that had happened in the basement, no lab, beneath her house. Someone had _died_ here. A _fourteen year old boy _had _died_ in her home. The thought made her want to be sick. _'Do my parents know? Do my parents know of the awful thing that occurred in this house?'_ she couldn't help but wonder.

After shutting down her laptop, Sam made her way out of her bedroom and glanced up at the ceiling. _'There has to be a way to get to the roof.' _She continued down the hall until she reached her parents room. She quickly glanced over the brightly painted ceiling until her violet eyes landed on what she was looking for.

It looked like a small square door to an attic, but she knew the house had no such thing. Sam then pulled her mom's dresser from the side of the room and placed it under the door, before climbing up and pulling it open. She gave a startled yelp as the door flung open. She pulled herself up and gasped at the sight that greeted her.

Wind caressed her face as the stared out across the roof of her house. She continued to gawp until her eyes were drawn to something else. There on the hard concrete of the roof was, what looked like large metal hinges. This just made the fact that the building in the photo and the building she was currently standing on where one and the same that much more believable. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the large UFO like object that once sat here. She doubted something like that was easy to dispose of.

She dropped herself back into her parent's room and made her way to the door, only to stop right in the doorway and stare out across the hall. A shiver ran down her spine as she felt the familiar feeling of being watched. He was here. He was watching her and she could sense it. With one more uneasy glance down the hallway she hastily made her way to her room. She grabbed a black jacket and pulled her combat boots onto her feet, before making her way down the stairs and out of the house. After reading the newspaper article and seeing the hinges, there was one last thing she needed to do to confirm all this new information. With that, she turned and walked off down the street to continue her 'quest'.

**I had fun writing the newspaper article :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Emotional chapter :'( I'm lovin writing all these emotional moments 0_0**

**I DONT OWN DANNY PHANTOM.**

Sam soon came to a complete stop and stared up at the large, ancient building in front of her. Amity Park Chapel. Its bell tower was tall, seeming to stretch to the heavens and a small cross was positioned at the tip of the cone like roof. Sam took one last admiring look at the gothic piece of architecture before she swung the gate open and made her way across the garden to where she was sure she'd find what she had come for.

Turning a corner; Sam found herself surrounded by headstones of all shapes and sizes. Some large and some small, some simple slates whilst some were accompanied by large, very detailed angels. She gazed out across the sea of headstones yet her attention was always drawn to one in particular. It was a small, delicate looking headstone, yet it looked loved. More cared for than any of the others surrounding it. It seemed to glow in the evening sun. Shining like a beacon. Sam knew almost instantly that that was the one she had come for, she didn't know how she knew, she just did.

As she made her way over she was careful not to stand on any of the graves. She didn't want to show any disrespect to the people lying under them. Finally, she found herself standing in front of her designated headstone. Sam felt her legs shaking as she crouched down for a better look at what was written on the stone, however, when she saw the name it took all her will power not to fall flat on her backside.

_Daniel Fenton_

A hand came up to cover Sam's mouth as she stared at the name carefully carved into the headstone. Seeing his name, knowing that he had once existed made everything she had read in the article so much more real. Seeing there was more to be read, she carried on.

_1994-2008_

_Beloved son, brother and friend_

_Gone but never forgotten _

A lump formed in Sam's throat as she read those words. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for those who had known him. _'1994-2008? That means he only died sometime this year.'_ Sam thought to herself. It shocked her that they had sold out his house so soon. She glanced down at all the flowers and gifts that had been left surrounding the small headstone, but then her eyes landed upon something else, something buried within the bouquets of flowers. Squinting her eyes in confusion; she stuck a delicate hand between the leaves and pulled the object out and gave it a quick once over. It was photo, small and covered in grime from sitting out in the open too long, but a photo none the less. However, it wasn't the photo itself that made the gasp escape Sam's lips, oh no, it was what was in the photo that surprised her.

It was Tucker. One arm was stretched out holding the camera, whilst the other was locked around the neck of another male figure. The other boy had a mop of messy, midnight black hair that hung carelessly into his large, baby blue eyes. A sweet carefree smile was plastered on his pale face as he stared back at the camera. He had a soft natural blush glowing on his cheeks. Sam felt a small, sad smile form on her lips as she looked at the two teens. _'This must be Danny.'_ She thought to herself. She glanced once more at Tucker and the huge smile he was wearing. In the short time she had known him she had never seen him so happy. _'They must have been close.'_ She concluded.

She continued to stare at the photo for a while, getting a good mental picture, before she carefully placed it against the headstone, this time she made sure it wasn't concealed by the flowers. Sam then proceeded to reach into her pocket and pull out a delicate and very rare purple rose. It was given to her by her grandmother and was extremely special to her, a good luck charm of some sort; even so, she gave it a tender kiss then found herself carefully placing the rose next to the photo. For some reason she felt she had to repay him, for what, she didn't know. Letting her into his home? Sharing his life with her? His death? For letting her stand at his grave? She honestly had no clue. Maybe she just felt she had to pay her respects somehow.

Sam sat there for a few more minutes, silently thinking about the life of a boy she has never met, yet feels like she has known for years, then with a sigh she stood up and made her way out of the cemetery. It was then that she could have sworn she saw someone standing over his grave, but when she glanced back, there was no one there. She shrugged it off before staring once more at the headstone. Her lips formed into a tender smile as she turned and continued her way home.

'_See ya later Danny.'_

**I'm sorry its so short -_-**


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night Sam found herself lying in bed, staring silently at the ceiling. All the information she had found out earlier today was circling round her mind, preventing her from falling asleep; no matter what she tried the sweet bliss just wouldn't come. She tossed and turned for a few more minutes before finally giving up. With a sigh, she sat up and reached over to turn on the lamp next to her bed, she then proceeded to reach under her pillow and pull out her favourite book. Pulling out her purple, spider covered bookmark, she continued from where she last left off.

She continued reading for an hour or so before abruptly stopping and lowering her book. There it was again. That feeling. The feeling she knew all too well. He was here and he was watching her.

"H-hello?" she asked hesitantly. There was a brief pause. The atmosphere in the room seemed to increase tenfold; so thick you could almost cut it with a knife. Sam squinted her eyes; staring intently at every inch of her dark room.

"I know you're here. So please…can you show yourself?" She asked more gently this time; trying to lure him out once again. Even though she had asked herself for him to appear, she still couldn't help but jump as he materialised right in front of her eyes. She looked at him, his eyes downcast and rubbing his arm in a nervous kind of way.

She couldn't believe. Here he was, once again standing at the end of her bed. Sam couldn't help but stare. He looked just as angelic as the first time she laid eyes on him; with his soft aura and snow white hair, glowing in the moonlight. Managing to pull her gaze away from his fluffy locks; she concentrated on his face. All of a sudden he looked all too familiar as she stared into his large emerald eyes. She sat still on her bed and continued to stare at him. _'Where have I seen his face before?'_ she thought back to everything that had occurred that day; every piece of information she had found, yet one seemed to stand out the most, and she had a perfect pictured of it preserved in her memory. Suddenly, a soft gasp escaped her lips and her eyes widened to the size of saucers. The photo. The photo of Tucker and…Danny. Sam's stare intensified as she studied his face, trying to imagine black instead of white; blue instead of green; pale instead of tan and now that she looked closer she could see a light, natural blush painted on his cheeks. And there he was. Standing there as if he had just stepped out of the tattered photo…Daniel Fenton.

"Daniel?" Sam asked softly. The boy's eyes, still downcast and staring off to the side, suddenly widened. His whole body going stiff and tense. His head then proceeded to spin around as he stared directly into her eyes, his expression was one of surprise; his mouth was slightly agape and that was all the answer Sam needed. Both teens continued to stare at each other, mirroring the others expression.

Sam couldn't believe it. She could _not_ believe it. It was him; it was actually _him. _He was standing in her room as if it was meant to be. The ghost of Danny Fenton.

They sat there for a few more agonising minutes, just gawping at each other. A heavy silence had fallen between them and Sam felt obliged to end it. She cleared her throat, attempting to get the ghosts attention. However, this went unnoticed as Danny just continued to stare at her, his intense gaze glowing within the dark confides of her room.

"Urm, D-Danny?" Sam tried again. The use of his preferred name seemed to jump start him again as he blinked rapidly, as if clearing his vision. He slowly shook his head making his snowy locks sway with the motion. His eyes then returned to hers.

"Danny Fenton?" Sam tried once more. At this, the boy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion before he pointed at his chest. Sam's eyes followed his finger before landing on his chest. It was then that she got a better look at the bazar emblem. It looked like a strange 'D' and as she looked she noticed it wasn't just a 'D', it also had a 'P' inside it. '_Hm, DP. I wonder what that stands for?'_ she thought to herself. She concluded that 'D' probably stood for Danny; but what about the 'P'?

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand." Danny rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping in frustration. His electric green eyes studied her room before landing on her notepad lying on her desk. His lips formed a small smile as he turned and made his way over to the writing utensils. Sam continued to watch him carefully as he moved. Once again, every movement he made was graceful and seemed effortless. She made no complaints as he opened her notepad and picked up a pen. After seemingly writing something he turned back towards her and returned to where he was originally standing. He then reached out to hand her the notepad. She hesitated slightly before reaching out herself and taking the pad from him; her fingers brushing lightly against his soft, white glove. Across the page, written in rough, boyish writing was the word '_Phantom'._

Sam continued to stare at the word until her gaze returned to the symbol on his chest. 'DP…Danny Phantom…Danny Fenton…Fenton-Phantom.' She repeated the names over and over in her mind. She couldn't imagine why he would change his name, but then again, she knew nothing about being a ghost. Maybe it was just what happened; she was sure the ghosts she had seen on T.V didn't look how they appeared now when they were alive; maybe it was the same with names.

"Danny Phantom?" she said, testing the name on her lips. Danny's eyes lit up and a triumphant smile stretched across his face. Sam couldn't help but smile back that is until something hit her. She glanced back down at the notepad in her hands, eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"What you couldn't tell me that yourself?" she didn't mean it to come out a bit snappish, but that was just the way she was. Danny's smile slipped away as he returned his gaze to the carpet. He looked back up and opened his mouth as if to say something, however, nothing came out. A soft, silent sigh escaped his lips; his eyes downcast and hidden by his bangs. Sam's eyes softened as she watched him, her mind slowly piecing things together.

"You can't talk?" She asked gently. The boy refused to relinquish his gaze on the carpet, slowly shaking his head side to side, indicating 'no'. Sam's heart went out to him. She briefly wondered if he had this handicap in his living life, or if it was just another aspect of his new ghostly form. There was something about him; she felt drawn to him by more than just her love of the unusual. She just couldn't find it in herself to be afraid of the spectre standing at the foot of her bed. Sam realise that, once more, a heavy silence had fallen between them, however, she couldn't seem to find anything to say.

This carried on for a couple more minutes until Danny finally raised his head and met Sam's eyes. Ectoplasm green meeting unusual violet. A small, sweet smile, similar to the one he wore in the photo, graced his lips, before he vanished right in front of her. Sam gasped in surprised, her eyes scanning her room for any sign of him still being there, however, she could tell he was gone; she could no longer feel his essence or his intense gaze. She sat there for a while longer, her mind trying to comprehend all that had happened. She was still struggling to believe it. The boy she was desperate to meet; the boy who was no longer amongst the living; was here, in her house. The Goth slowly shook her head, a disbelieving smile plastered on her lips. She then reached over and turned off her lamp before scrambling back under her covers and drifting into a deep, peaceful sleep full of dreams about a certain raven haired teen. _'My life just got interesting'._

**Yay, more danny :D I don't know why I made him mute :l i think it's coz I thought it made him seem more cute and innocent...bah, who knows :L**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh My Glob...a slightly longer chapter :O**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The next morning Sam awoke to the sound of her alarm. With one last stretch she hopped out of bed and proceeded with her usual, school morning routine: shower, hair, clothes and last but not least, make up. Taking one last look in her mirror and deeming herself ready, she spun round ready to leave, only to come face to face with-

"_DANNY!"_ Sam squealed, a hand flying up to cover her rapidly beating heart. The boy in question simply smiled at her all innocent like, hands behind his back and rocking slightly on his heels. "Jeez you nearly gave me a heart attack!" she exclaimed, still not used to having the spirit around. She gave him a quick once over before looking back up to his face. She found it strange seeing him in the day light; so used to him 'visiting' her during the darkness of the night. Danny simply continued to smile, unfazed by her apparent discomfort. Despite herself, Sam couldn't help but smile back. A familiar silence fell between the two until the sound of a door being shut brought them both back down to earth. "That must be Dad leaving for work." Sam said, trying to start a casual conversation, however, it's hard to hold a prober conversation with someone who can't converse back. Danny nodded in agreement before he glanced over at the clock. His eyes widened slightly as he pointed to time telling devise. Sam followed his outstretched hand as she realised what he was indicating. "Oh shoot I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed before grabbing her purple, fluffy spider shaped backpack and jogging for the door. She stopped however when something came to mind; She turned a questioning gaze to the ghost standing behind her. "You know what time I leave for school?" A small blush crept onto Danny's cheeks as he looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. "Stalker." She joked. A small giggle escaped her lips as she watched his cheeks flush once more; the crimson colour much more distinguishable. After calming down her giggles, she opened the door and prepared to leave. "Hey." She turned around and faced Danny once more. "Y-You know, you can wait in my room if you like. You know if you have nowhere t-to go. I-I have a bunch of books y-your welcome to read if you get bored, or f-feel free to go on my laptop, well that is if you know how to use it." It came out in a nervous ramble; her turn now for her pale face to turn red. A bright smile lit up Danny's face as he nodded in understanding.

With that, Sam stepped out of her house and began her journey to school. She peeked over her shoulder to see Danny still standing at the door giving her a small wave, which she returned, before he finally closed the door. The Goth girl shook her head, smiling slightly. _'This in gonna take some getting used to.'_

_-Line Brake-_

The school day went by as usual. Sam decided against telling Tucker about Danny as she wanted to get to know him more first; make sure this ghost was still the same boy his best friend talked so highly of, she also didn't want to upset him. Tucker had lived in Amity Park his whole life and she wasn't sure if the news that his friend was still hanging around as a ghost would thrill him, or torture him. The ghost's reputation really made her consider telling him at all. _'Not like anything as sweet as Danny could be evil.' _She thought to herself before stopping abruptly. "Whoa, where did that come from?" This time thinking out loud. Sam was brought out of her pondering by a voice calling her name.

"Hey Sam, wanna head to the Nasty Burger? I heard they're having a special on your favourite tofu soy melt." She spun around to see Tucker walking down the hall towards her, pulling a face as he described her food choice. Sam shook her head before letting out a small chuckle.

"Sure, why not." And with that the two friends made their way out of the school and to their favourite and bizarrely named fast food joint.

-Line Brake-

Once they arrived they ordered their meals and walked over to the isolated booth in the corner of the restaurant. After sitting down and getting comfy, they both began to eat. That was how they sat for a few minutes until Tucker swallowed his mouthful of his large, meaty sandwich and cleared his throat.

"So erm…I visited Danny's you know…grave the other day." The mention of Danny made Sam lower the sandwich she was about to place in her mouth and look up to meet his gaze. "Y-yeah, and…it was weird, everything was moved around a-and an old photo had been moved and a strange…purple rose was placed next to it." He finished his little rant and looked up to lock eyes with Sam who merely sat there with a small knowing small on her face.

"Huh, is that so?" Was all she offered before she began digging into her food once more. She could practically hear the gears turning in his head and she stifled a giggle when she heard him gasp loudly.

"It was you." He said in a small voice. "B-but…but why?" Sam lifted her head and smiled at him before slipping out of the booth, grabbing both their rubbish and proceeded to walk over to the trash can, leaving a dumbfounded Tucker to ponder in his own thoughts.

-Line Brake-

Their walk home was quiet and uneventful, that is until Tucker stopped, turned and began walking in the opposite direction to his house. Sam merely raised an eyebrow as she turned and continued after the boy. They continued to walk in comfortable silence until Tucker abruptly stopped, almost causing his gothic friend to bump into him. Sam was about to question him but stopped as her eyes lay rest on where they were standing…Amity Park cemetery.

A distant look was on Tuckers face and his eyes seemed to be glazed over, yet he opened the small metal gate and didn't hesitate to wonder amongst the headstones. Sam followed in after him and noticed him stop at a small, very familiar grave. She sighed before walking up to stand beside him. Neither teen new how long they had been standing there, staring at, yet not really seeing, the slab of stone that sat in front of them. This carried on for a while until Tucker let out a frustrated and, dare she say it, angry sigh. Sam turned a questioning gaze to the beret wearing boy as he continued to glare down at the innocent headstone.

"Tucker?" she asked gently, her voice barely above a whisper. Tucker merely huffed before glancing up at her. However, up on seeing the concerned expression his friend was giving him, his face softened and he sent her a small, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry Sam; it just…frustrates me so much!" Sam's concern quickly changed to confusion.

"What does?" she asked. She honesty expected him to break down or something at the site of the grave; she certainly didn't expect him to get angry.

"This!" He huffed once more, gesturing at the piles of flowers and gifts that consumed the small stone. "A lot of this was from the school and the students." Again, Sam found herself confused as she stared at the foliage.

"Well, isn't that a good thing? You know, paying their respects and what not? She asked. Tuckers expression went back to that of anger.

"You don't understand. Danny's school life was hell! He was considered the son of a pair of lunatics and was constantly used as the jocks personal punching bag and don't even get me started on the close relationship he had with the inside of his locker!" Tuckers chest was heaving and he looked like he was fighting back tears. "And here we are today. Danny's gone and students thought they could erase their guilt by giving him a bunch of useless junk." His turquoise eyes suddenly became dark. "Kissing up to him now that he's dead…it makes me sick." He continued to steam for a few more seconds before sighing (softly this time). He looked up to Sam to see a shocked expression on her face. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't act this way…especially in front of Danny's grave." Sam slowly shook her head and smiled at him.

"It's ok, I see what you mean." There was a pregnant pause before Sam sighed sadly. "He didn't deserve any of this." She said softly. Tucker sniffled a bit and looked down at the photograph propped up against the Headstone; his and Danny's smiling faces staring up at him.

"No…he didn't." it was said so quietly that Sam almost didn't hear it.

-Line Brake-

It wasn't until it started going dark that the pair finally made their way back home. The walk was silent and full of remorse. Sam glanced over at Tucker to see his head hanging down; his eyes half lidded, not really seeing anything. The sight broke her heart.

"So…Tucker-" Sam began, trying to get her friend out of his depressing thoughts. "How exactly did you and Danny become friends?" A small smile crept onto Tuckers face as he looked up, a little bit of light returning to his eyes.

"It was in kindergarten, our first day actually, during recess. Dash had me pinned against a wall, demanding I gave him all my sweets and game consuls. I was petrified and about to comply when Danny stepped in and had a go at him." Sam recognised Dash as the large, blond jock who bullied just about everyone in sight; he luckily hadn't started on her yet. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of small Danny standing up to someone like Dash. "Unfortunately that just caused Dash to drop me and start on Danny; it was also the day that sparked Dash's hatred for him. We both ended up in the nurses office for the rest of the day, Danny was worse off than me, supporting a swollen black eye. I left with a few scrapes but gained the best friend I could ever have asked for." Tucker smiled at the memory as small tears gathered in the corner of his eyes but never made it down his cheeks.

"You must have been really close huh?" Sam asked, a smile gracing her lips as well.

"Yeah…he was like a brother to me." Was the answer she received. They continued on in a content silence before finally reaching Tuckers house. Sam said her goodbyes and turned to start making her way home but tuckers voice stopped her.

"Thanks Sam." A sense of da jar vu came over her and she glanced over her shoulder to give him a smile before continuing on her way home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mistheart150-'Dont worry, i'll try come up with reason. when i first thought of the idea, i was going to have his inability to talk be just because of the way be became a ghost. Maybe the accident damaged his vocal cords or somthing...I dunno :l if you have any ideas i would be happy to hear them :)' **

**On with chapter 10. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

When Sam finally made it home, she dropped her jacket onto the coat hanger and made her way to the kitchen. It was there that she noticed a note stuck to the front of the refrigerator. She walked over and pulled the small piece of paper from its place under the magnet.

_Dear Samantha_

_Your mother and I are away on a business trip. We won't be back for two weeks. We apologise for the short notice and for not discussing it with you. Take care of the house why we are gone._

_Yours_

_Mom & Dad_

Sam scoffed at the idea of her parents actually _discussing_ anything with her before she proceeded to rip up the note and drop it in the trash, a small triumphant smile on her face. She quickly grabbed a drink of water then made her way upstairs to her room. She continued sipping her water as she opened the door, however, the sight that greeted her caused her to do a spit-take and nearly fall over in surprise.

Danny was sitting on her bed, propped up against the headboard, contently flipping through a book. He smiled down at the reading material, his eyes glazed over, completely lost within the story.

Sam just stood in her door way and continue to stare at him sitting there, as if it was completely normal, before shaking her head and smiling.

"You know, I wasn't really expecting you to take up the offer." The thing that happened next, Sam found quite comical. Danny jumped, nearly throwing the book over his head; his once glazed eyes becoming clear and widening to the size of dinner plates. His hand flew up to grasp his chest and he raised his head to meet Sam's gaze. Meanwhile Sam simply stood there, a smug smile plastered on her face, before she began to laugh. "I guess this makes us even huh?" she managed through her giggles, referring to earlier that morning. Danny, who had gotten over his moment of heart failure, began to silently laugh along with her. Sam felt a strange disappointment at this, wondering what his laugh would sound like; what voice matched with that face of his.

Once the laughter had died down Sam made her way over to the bed, dumping her backpack carelessly on the floor, and looked at the books that Danny had been reading.

"Hmm, Edward Gory? Not bad." She commented casually as the ghost boy nodded in agreement. Neither one of them knew what to say next, so they continued to sit in silence until Sam finally decided to break it. "So…today was the last day of the school term. I now have two weeks free, plus my parents are away so I guess it's just you and me." Sam looked up to Danny, but he just continued to stare at her, silently asking her to continue; so she did. "Anyhow…I was thinking we could use this time to get to know each other…you know…bonding time or something?" Danny attempted to hide the small blush that crept onto his cheeks at that last part, however, Sam still noticed and couldn't help but giggle. She climbed onto the bed and sat crossed legged across from him. In turn, Danny shifted his position so that he was mirroring her. "Come on Casper, I've got an idea." And with that the Goth and the Ghost proceeded into the night, taking turns asking each other question after question (Danny writing his in a notepad).

**Another short chapter -.- sorry**


	11. Chapter 11

Sam loved sleeping in. Waking up when her body preferred to and not to the blaring sound of her annoying alarm clock. However, nature had another alarm clock for her that morning. The sun seeped through the window and shined down on her still closed eyes causing her to squint and try to block out the rays that still managed to make it through her lids. She knew it was a losing battle so after a few more seconds, she surrendered.

"Damn, I forgot to shut my curtains last night…stupid Sun." was what she grumbled as she sat up and rubbed the remaining sleep from her vision. She stole a quick glance at the clock.

"Twelve thirty, wow I slept in late." She gave her back one last stretch before hopping out of her covers and making her way to her bathroom. However, it was on the way there that a thought struck her. 'Huh_, where's Danny?' _Her lilac eyes scanned her room before doing a double-take back to her bed.

There, on the opposite side from where she was sleeping was Danny. He was curled up on her large, purple beanbag, eyes closed; his long, dark eyelashes casting shadows down his cheeks. His mouth was slightly parted and a peaceful expression was on his face. A book lay forgotten on his chest, rising in time with his slow breathing. '_Wait a minute.'_ Sam slowly and silently made her way over to the sleeping ghost and crouched down next to him, her eyes staring intently at his chest. There was no mistake, his chest rose and fell, a sure sign of breathing. It was slightly slower than average, but still there. '_But he's a ghost.'_ She thought to herself. _'He shouldn't be breathing…should he?' _ She continued to sit there for a while, watching the slumbering teen. He looked so innocent and peaceful. '_Maybe it's because he's new…I mean he only died this year, maybe it's still a reflex…or maybe his new body needs time to realise he no longer needs it…maybe he doesn't know he's dead...no, that can't be it.' _All sorts of theories where floating around Sam's head. She knew next to nothing about being a ghost so she couldn't be sure. Finally, after a few more minutes of staring, Sam decided to stand and continue on with her morning routine, deeming herself creepy for sitting there for so long staring at him whilst he was sleeping.

The sound of running water finally aroused Danny from his sleep. The spirit blinked his large emerald eyes then brought up a gloved hand to rub the sleep from them. He sat up strait and removed the book that rested on his chest before standing up and stretching his back. Once he felt the satisfying crack, he picked up the discarded book and walked over to Sam's large (and very full) book case, managing to squeeze it back into place. Once that was done, he walked back over to the bed and placed himself upon it, waiting patiently for Sam to finish.

Soon enough he heard the water being shut off and a muffled sigh that sounded suspiciously like a curse.

"Hey Danny, are you awake?" He heard the Goth ask from behind the door. The ghost boy opened his mouth to answer before he realised it was useless. With a frustrated, silent sigh he rose from the bed, walked over to the bath room and knocked on the wooden door. "Ah, good…hey, could you do me a favour?" Sam took his silence as a cue to continue. "Could you grab me some clothes from my closet please?" She heard the soft shuffle of his boots and sighed in relief. "Can't believe I forgot to grab my clothes." She mumbled to herself.

As Sam stood stranded in her bathroom, Danny, much to his embarrassment, was reaching into her underwear draw and picking out a fresh pair of knickers and a clean bra. He held them at arm's length before childishly throwing them onto the bed. He then proceeded to enter her closet and search through her clothes, a thoughtful expression plastered on his face. After fifteen minutes or so Sam heard him knocking on the door once again and then, much to her surprise, he reached _through_ the solid wood and dumped the clothes at her feet. Sam's wide eyes watched as he then retracted his intangible hands back through door. Then Goth shook the surprised look of her face before reaching down to see what attire her ghostly friend had picked for her: there was a black t-shirt, with a jewelled bat spread across the front, which exposed her stomach, a pair of simple black jeans and, also to _her_ embarrassment, a clean set of underwear. She hurriedly pulled on the clothes before finally walking out of the bathroom.

Danny was once again sat patiently on her bed, absently staring out of the window. It wasn't until Sam turned on her hairdryer that the spirit finally noticed her. He stole a quick glance her way, before turning back to stare longingly out of the window once more. Sam took note of this before an idea popped into her head. It was obvious what the ghost wanted and she knew a way to make it happen. She turned off the hairdryer, then grabbed her green hairband and tied a portion of her silky black hair into its usual mini ponytail, leaving the rest to fall lazily around her face, not quite reaching her shoulders. After applying her makeup and placing a black chocker around her neck, she turned to her ghostly companion.

"So…Danny." The boy pulled his gaze from the window and focused his attention on her. Sam took this as her cue to continue. "I was thinking…you know…we should go out and do somthing." Danny simply cocked his head to the side, scrunching his dark eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, it's such a nice day…it would be shame to spend it cooped up inside." Sam cringed at how cheesy that sounded but it was soon forgotten as she saw the ecstatic look on Danny's face. He jumped up from the bed and nodded eagerly. "Whoa, take it easy ghost boy." Sam laughed. She looked over his enthusiastic form until something hit her. _'I can't just take a ghost waltzing around town.' _she thought to herself. She once again gave Danny a quick once over and concluded that he would be way too noticeable.

"We're gonna have to fix you up a bit first." She told him. Danny one again wore a mask of confusion, looking down at himself and raising an eyebrow. "Oh come on, you can't go out looking like..." She gestured to his whole being. "...that." Danny, though feeling slightly offended, silently agreed. He exprsion darkened to a disapointed frown, all enthusiasm lost. Sam noticed this and was quick to continue. "No, I didn't mean you can't go out at all! I meant that we're just going to have to cover you up. Disguise you, make you look more...normal." She then glanced at his chest. " We're especially going to have to cover up your emblem. It makes you look like some kind of cheesy superhero." At this, Danny scowled and sent a glare her way. Sam responded by holding up her hands in surrender. "Jeez Mr Sensitive, I was only joking." She laughed.

Sam then made her way over to her closet and went digging through her clothes. After a few minutes of battle with the differrent materials, she emerged holding a black, zip-up hoodie. Starting to realise where this was going, Danny pulled a face.. "Don't look at me like that." Sam scolded. "This is a guys hoodie. I bought it to annoy my perents." She explained as she all but forced the ghost into it. Danny gave up and obediently stood there, letting his gothic friend pull the zip up. "There we go." Sam took a step back to get a better look. "Its a perfect fit." She comented to no one in particular. She then glanced at his messy white hear, i thoughtful expresion on her face. With a snap of her fingers she once again dove head first into her closet. Danny watched as she returned with something black and fluffy, yet had not time to ponder what it was before Sam shoved it on his head. She than stepped back once again and observed her work. The beanie hat she had just placed on his head hid a bit of his hair, but the white wisps still pocked out from under it whilst the hoodie pefectly camouflaged the top half of his jumpsuit. The bottom half simply looked like a pair of skinny pants with white boots. Danny shifted on the spot, not used to the additional piece of clothing.

"There. Now you look like a normal...ish kid goin through some sort of punk faze." She told him, however, the smile on her face left as she noticed one crucial thing. His aura. Sam let out a frustrated sigh. _'How on earth am I gonna hide that.'_ She began to search for solutions, but none came.

"Urg, can't you like dim your light or somthing?" She asked the ghost boy. Danny looked over himself, then a look of concentration fell upon his face. Much to his and Sam's surprise, the white aura surrounding the spirits body noticably dimmed. It wasn't gone completely, yet no one would be able to notice unless they where really looking. "Well...guess that answers that." Sam stated. She looked over him once more. "Perfect. Now all you need is a moustache and the disguise will be complete." She joked. Danny sent a mock glare her way but couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

Once they finally deemed him ready, Sam and Danny made their way down stairs and towards the door, that is until Danny stopped in his tracks looking uneasily at the now open door. Truth was, he wasn't sure if he was able to leave the house. Danny was completely aware of his ghost status and wasn't sure if that bound him to the house or not. Noticing his hesitation, Sam took one of his hands in her own and led him towards the door way. Danny clenched his eyes shut as he approached, expecting some sort of invisible, supernatural force to push him back inside. However, he felt a cool breeze caress his face and opened his eyes to find himself standing at the bottom of the steps that led up to the door. He looked left, then right, a look of recognition coming across his face as he gazed down the street. This was quickly replaced by a giddy smile as he took of down the sidewalk, dragging a laughing Sam behind him.

**This is the last of the chapters that were already written up :( that means new chapters will probably be coming slower :l But worry not. I will never give up on this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys ^-^ It gives me the motivation to write more.**

**Oh and from now on 'Bold' is gonna be what Danny is wrinting Down.**

**On with chapter 12. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The pair spent the first hour simply walking around town, taking in the sights. The two teens got a few odd looks from passers by but gave no notice. Sam smiled as she watched Danny's eyes widen in facination, however, she couldn't help but notice that same recognition spread across his face. Another hour passed before they found themselves standing outside the Nasty Burger. Sam was about to suggest going inside until a thought struck her.

"Do ghosts need to eat?" She asked as she turned to face the disguised ghost boy. As if to answer her question, a low rumble eminated from the area of Danny's stomach. The ghost and the goth both stared at his abdoman in facination. "I'll take that as a yas." Sam giggled. Danny gave no answer as her continued to stare at his stomach in confusion, one hand rested upon it. The waving of a hand finally snapped him out of his trance. "Come on, foods on me." Sam offered as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the doors of the restaurant.

Danny's nose wrinckled as the smell of sweat and grease hit him full force. He tried to ignore this as his eyes teveled around the inside of the fast food joint; he was shocked to see so many people (mainly teenager) all squished into one confined space. A sudden feeling of self consiousness spread over him leaving him shifting uncomfortable on the spot, subconsiously pulling the zip of his hoodie a little higher and pulling on the beenie to cover a bit more of his hair.

Sam ignored her friends apparent discomfort and continued to drag him over to her faviourite, seclueded booth, away from the crowd. She gazed uneasily around the room, noting the looks they got from some of her piers, silently hoping that no one saw past Danny's poor disguise.

After fighting their was throught the sea of teens, the strange pair collapsed into their seat, both sighing in relief. It was then that a waiter walked over, also eyeing them strangely, and asked for their order. Sam ordered her usual Tofu Soy Melt before turning to Danny and asking for his choice. The boy continued to stare at the menue for a few more seconds then pointed to a simple Nasty Burger with cheese. The waiter scribbled down their order then took her leave.

"I can't belive we're pulling this off." Sam gasped, a sense of relife once again flooding through her. Danny smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "These people are either really unobservant, or really thick...or both." Both teens begen to laugh (Danny's silent) until they where cut off by plates being set infront of them. Sam didn't hesitate to dig in. She looked up to see Danny staring uneasily at his burger. "It's not gonna bite you, you know." Sam laughed as she heared another rumble erupt from his stomach and watched as his face turned bright red. In truth, Danny wasn't sure if he was able to eat; what if his body rejected it? His thought where silenced by another, slighty louder rumble. Giving up, he picked up the burger and took a small bite. He sat there for a few seconds after swollowing, not sure what to expect. Nothing happened. The boy smiled at this and proceeded to take another, much larger bite.

Sam didn't realise she was staring until she heard Danny gasp. She watched as a blue wisp escaped his lips, almost like his breath was visible. "What the heck was that." She asked in confusion. The ghost boy mirrored her exspresion, watching the blue wisp evaporate into the air. They had no time to ponder this as a loud scream was heard, followed by another, then another. Soon the entire restaurant erupted into chaos; People pushing and shoving, all scrambling for the door's. Some people pointed towards the ceiling, screaming nonsence, before following the rampaging crowd.

Sam and Danny followed to where their fingers pointed. There, floating above the frightened rush of people, was a pair of glowing green octopuses. Both Sam and Danny openly gaped at the two ghostly sea creatures. These were the first ghosts (besides Danny) that Sam had ever encountered and she had to edmit, they where slightly terrifying. Their eerie red eyes survayed the room before finally landing on the pair; their mouths split into a sickening smile showing sharp, pointy teeth. Without waring, one of the octopuses swooped down and lifted Sam from her seat causing the girl to scream. In turn this caused Danny to strip the hoodie and the beenie (he didn't want to ruin Sam's clothes) and jump into the air, completely disposing his human disguise. His aura returned bright and strong as he few after the two ghosts who dared to apduct his only friend.

The pair of octopuses had phased out of the buliding through the roof, so they where now floating above the roof, a bit to high for Sam's liking. She stopped struggling at the thought of pancaking the pavement and fumed in the grasp of the ghosts. Her fear, though still there, had lessoned slightly; she was now more angry than scared. _'How dare they ruin my nice day with Danny!' _She thought to herself.

Speaking of Danny. She looked in time to see him phase through the roof, his eyes set in a glare towards the ghosts. Sam felt relief at the sight of him. However, this didn't last long as he disapeared from sight, her relif now replaced by panick. She squeaked as she felt somthing grab her waist and pull her forcfully from the octo-ghosts grasp but sagged in relief when she saw Danny arms materialize safely around her. She looked up into his eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Sam wouldn't admit it, but she was once again terrified. She felt his arms tighten aound her, making her feel safe. Once they reached the ground, Sam released her death grip. Danny gave her a quick smile then leaped gracefully back into the air.

He flew up the octopuses and glared at them, in return they snarled. One of the pair reached out a long green tentacle in an attempt to swat Danny out of the air; however, the ghost boy dodged just in time, leaving it's arm swinging through empty air. Danny smirked at the creature before nose diving down, fists out infornt of him, coliding with the ghost. To his suprise, the octopus was sent flying far into the distance. He looked down at his hands, not knowing he had even hit the ghost that hard. The depate of his power didn't last long as he felf a cold, grimy tentacle wrap around his neck then gagged as he was pulled back to his owner.

Sam watched in horror as Danny wretched in the tight grasp of the green sea creature. She felf totally useless as she watched her friend struggle. "Come on Danny." She wispered to herself. Danny continued to squirm as he saw the ghost pull back one of its tentacles, the end of it becoming surprisingly sharp. The octopus then shot it's appendage towrds him, which he only just managed to dodge, however, as he was busy getting out of the way of one arm, he didn't notice the other until he heard the ripping of his jumpsuit and heated pain shoot through his side. His`mouth opened in a silent scream as he struggle much harder.

Sam covered her mouth at the sight of the large tare in Danny's side. She then felt tears in her eyes as she saw Danny soundless scream. Her eyes frantically searched for some way to help him, until her eyes landed on a trashcan. She ran over and grabbed the lid, before spinning around and hauling it at the octopus. She sighed in slight releif as it hit the offending ghost causing it to snarl and release Danny. This moments destraction gave the ghost boy enough time to charge an ecto-ray and fire at the ocot-ghost, however, it came out more powerful than intended and not only vapourised the ghost, but hit the sighn of the Naster Burger, snapping the large pole. Danny's eyes widened as he saw a young girl standing crying in the spot where the sighn was about to fall. Ignoring the pain in his side, he shot towards the girl and scooped her up, seconds before the sighn crashed to the floor. The girl was shaking in his grasp an looking at him with terror filled eyes. Danny smiled kindly at her but it was no use, the girl simply started howling, thick tears falling from her eyes.

"SOPHIE!" Danny looked down to see a young woman running frantically towards them. He lowered himself to the ground and released the girl.

"MOMMY!" The girl screamed, running into her mothers arms. Danny smiled as he watched the two reunite, a feeing of satisfaction running through his chest, however, this vanished instantly as the woman looked at him, her eyes wide with fear, then, without so much as a thankyou, she picked up her daughter and ran. Danny felt his heart drop. They where afraid...of him.

People soon started emerging from their respective hiding places and soon started giving him similar looks as the woman. Danny instantly vanished from view.

-line break-

Sam search frantically for Danny. She had seen what he had done and was emensly proud of him, however, she also saw the womans reaction to him and the looks of everyone els. But nothing crushed her heart more than the look on Danny's face before he disapeared. So now she was left searching for any trace of her invisable friend. She jumped as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Danny?" She asked. The hand reasuringly squoze her shoulder and that was all the answer she needed. "Come on, lets go home." She felt the pressure lift from her shoulder and presumed that her was still next to her as she made her way home.

Once back at the house, Sam pulled out her key and entered the building. She pulled of her jacket and kicked off her boots before finally making her way upstairs. The sight that greated her when she opened the door made her heart break.

Danny was stood infront of her mirror staring sadly at himself. He stared into the dull green eyes of his reflection with almost disgust before finally noticing Sam. He sighed than walked over to her bed and placed himself upon in, his form curled in on its self and is arms wrapped tightly around his abdoman. That was when Sam remembered his injuries.

She walked into her bathroom and grabbed her first aig kit, then walked over and sat on her bed next to Danny. The boy simple continued to look unseeing at her fluffy purple carpet. Sam sighed and moved to crouch infront of him, attempting to dislodge his hands from his injured side. "Danny, your hurt, please let me look." She asked softly. Danny silently removed his hand causing Sam to gasp at what she saw. His usually white glove was soaked in...blood? She looked down to he side to see the same sticky liquid soaking into his jumpsuit, staining the black material. However, it wasn't usual red blood. No, it was _green. _"What is this stuff?" She asked outload. Danny looked down to his side as if he only just remembered the slice was there. Another look of disgust came onto his face as he then gazed at his now glowing green glove. He looked up and pointed at Sam's notepad, grimacing at the pain it caused. Once it was placed in his had anlong with a pen, he wrote a word down and offered it to Sam.

**'Ectoplasm'** was the word she saw. She looked to Danny and raised an eyebrow. '**It's like ghosts blood.' **Sam gasped at this. If this stuff was his blood, then he was losing alot of it. She let her eyes travel back down to his injured side and noticed nothing.

"Hey Danny...are you able to take your jumpsuity thing of?" She would have been embarassed by this question if the situation wasn't so serious. Danny's cheeks turned a liitle pink as he shrugged. "Well lets find out." Sam reached over and looked intently ot his jump suit and noticed a very small, almost invisible zip line. She then took hold of his chin and lifted it to get a better look at the top of the collar. There she noticed a smalll zip and didn't hesitate to take hold of it and pull it down. She helped Danny pull his arms from the sleeves, apologizing whenever his face showed any sighn of pain. Finally, they pulled his feet from his boots and left him sitting of the bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers. Danny would be blushing if he didn't feel so dizzy from blood loss. With nothing to soak up the ectoplasm, the green liquid oozed freely from his side only to be absorbed by the quilt on Sam's bed; he sent an apologetic look her way. "It's ok, I'll put it in the wash, along with your cloths." She smiled reasuringly at him before proceeding to take care of his wound.

Sam managed to clean up the sticky, green blood and was now bandaging his side. The ghost winced everytime she went over the cut skin. Once she was finished, she walked out of her bedroom, then returned with some of her fathers clothes; a plain white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. They would be a bit big for him, but it was better than him sitting there in his underwear. Sam helped him pull on the sweats and was about to help with the shirt until somthing caught her eye.

On a portion of Danny's neck that would usually be covered by his jumosuit, was a small, yet long, jagged burn like scar. She gently reached out and ran her thumb across it. _'Is this why he can't talk?'_ She asked herself. She couldn't imagine what had caused the scar, but found she didn't really want to know. It was a question she would save for another day. Sam finally realised what she was doing and smiled apologetically at Danny's confused look. She then continued to help him into the t-shirt. Once it was on, Sam realised that the scar was still visable; she was glad he usually wore a jumpsuit.

It was then that Sam noticed the gloomy expresion on her friends face. "Are you thinging about today?" She asked sofly. In response, Danny picked up the notepad.

**'They were scared of me.'** Sam felt he heart break. Even after saving all those people, saving that girl, they still looked at him the same way they looked at every other ghost. A look of fear and mistrust. She wrapped her arm around him and he lay his head on her shoulder, just sitting in silence.

"I'm not scared of you." Was all Sam said. despite himself, Danny couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips, a sense of relief flooding through him and he believed it was true. He snuggled deeper into her hold, enjoying the comfort of her arms around him. Enjoying the comfort of the one person he knows will never be afraid of him.

**IT'S SO FLUFFY X'D**

**Yay, a slightly longer chapter.**

**I'm staring to come up with a reason for why he can't talk, but that wont be revealed until later :P Also, there had to be a fight scene. You can't have Danny Phantom without a little action. The ghosts where the ecto-puses from the first episode.**

**Welp, hope you enjoyed it. New chapter coming soon :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**anjtheartistphantom stalks you-Thanks for the help, i really appreciate it ^-^ I've gone back and attempted to fix my errors, well, the spellings anyway :l I've never been good with spelling, or gramma, heck I had to re-sit english in year 10 :S Also, the laptop im currently using doesn't have spell or gramma check or any of that jazz like my old one did, so It makes it a bit difficult for me :( You're spot on, I am from England, just no good at English...That makes no sense XD Anyways, thanks again, I'm glad you're enjoying it and go ahead and draw Danny in his 'disguise', I know I'm gonna :D**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys ^-^ I love you all! Here's chapter 13.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The next morning, Sam was woken by a large crash that came from downstairs, this was then followed by a soft thud. Curiosity getting the better of her, Sam hoped out of bed and made her way towards all the noise. Once downstairs, she walked through the livingroom and entered the kitchen. What she saw there made laughter erupt from her throat.

Danny was collapsed on the floor, a bowl on his head and covered head to toe in flour, a dazed expression plastered on his face.

"Now you really do look like a ghost!" Sam managed to get out through bursts of giggles. Danny looked up from his place on the tiled floor and sent her an apologetic smile. "What the hell were you trying to do anyway?" The ghost boy lifted himself from the floor and picked up his notepad.

**'I was Trying to make you breakfast.' **He wrote. Sam smiled at this then walked over and hugged him, coating herself in flour at the same time.

"Well that's very sweet of you Danny, but we have pancake mix you know." Danny scowled at this and picked up his notepad once again.

**'I wanted to make it from scratch.' **Sam giggled at his childish pout then lifted the bowl from his head and placed it back on the counter. She then reached into a cupboard and pulled out the necessary ingrediants and utencils.

"Come on, let the master show you how it's done." Sam then proceeded to weigh out the ingrediants and let Danny place them in the bowl and mix. It was peacful anough at first, that is until Sam felt a sticky substance hit her on the side of her face. She gasped and looked over to Danny who was clutching his stomach in silent laughter. Unfortunatly for Danny, this gave Sam enough time to pick up an egg and crack it right over the ghosts head. His laughing stopped immediately as he felt the slimy yoke drip from his hair and land on his nose. His eyes locked with Sam's as they both came to the same conclusion...it was on.

The kitchen soon turned into a battle ground. Food they weren't even using was soon flying back and forth making the room a complete mess. The pancake mix was long gone, instead it was splatted all over the two histerical teens. It wasn't until an hour later that the war finally came to an end. Danny was lying on his back, ketchup smeared all over his front and face, faking injury. Sam ran over to his side and lifted his head onto her lap.

"Danny? Danny?" Danny opened his eyes half way and turned his unfocused gaze onto Sam. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheak, smearing the ketchup blood on her face. In response Sam grabbed his hand and held it tight. "Oh Danny...What have I done?" She stated dramatically. It was then that Danny chose to slowly let his eyes fall closed and started making his breathing slower. "NO, Danny!" Sam cried. The boy did his best to keep a straight face as he 'died' in her arms. "DANNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" That was about as much as he could take. He made a strange snorting sound and burst out in silent histerics. "Quit laughing, you're supposed to be dead!" Sam scolded, but couldn't help the huge smile that stretched across her face as she too burst out laughing.

Once they finally calmed down they surveyed the kitchin. "My god, we sure made a mess." Danny nodded in agreement. "Well, we better get it cleaned up." They spent the next _four_ hours cleaning up every scrap of food and washing away every stain, until the kitched was spotless. They both stepped back and nodded in apporval at their work. It was then that Sam hard the faint sound of her phone ringing from her bedroom upstairs. "Let me just go get that." With that, she ran out the kitched, up the stairs and dove into her room, grabbing her phone from the dresser next to her bed.

"Hello?...oh hey Tucker...I'm good thanks, and you?...that's good...yeah i know...mhm...mhm...today?...yeah i guess so...ok...i guess I'll see you later...ok...ok...bye." Sam ended the call and put down her phone. She then noticed Danny standing behind her, a questioning look on his face. "It was just my friend, he asked if I wanted to go to the movies later." Sam told him. She noticed the dejected look on his face and sighed. "It's only for a while. Besides, I havn't seen him all break and who knows, maybe you can meet him one day." Sam though about what she just said. Could she tell Tucker? This ghost was obviously the spirit of his best friend, he should have a right to know...right? She knew she was going to have to tell him someday, she just felt today wasn't the right time. She shook these thoughts from her head and made he way the the bathroom, remembering to grab some clothes this time. After a quick shower, she got anouther pair of sweats and a clean shirt from her dad, dropped them in Danny's hands and pushed him towards the bathroom. She quickly showed him how to use the shower and left him to his buisness. The goth used this time to finish getting ready and was finished by the time Danny walked out of the bathroom, wearing only the sweats. A towl was drapped over his shoulder whilst the t-shirt swung limp in his hands. The sweat pants hung loosly around his hips, making the top of his black boxers stick out and finally, his snowy hair was damp and hanging down into his eyes. Sam felt her cheeks heat up and turned away hoping he wouldn't notice. She heard him stop infront of her so she looked up to meet his eyes. His cheeks where flushed from the heat of the water; little droplets fell from his hair and made their way down them making him look totally adorable.

Sam shook her head then grabbed his wrist, leading him over to where her hairdryer was plugged in. She forced him into a sitting position and tuned on the hairdryer, running her fingers through his damp, tangled mane. This continued for a few more minutes util his hair was once again, dry and fluffy. Sam lingered a bit longer, enjoying the feeling of his soft, white hair running through her fingers, until she glanced over at the clock.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed. She hurriedly switched of the hairdryer, grabbed her jacket and pulled on her combat boots. Once she deemed herself ready, she turned to Danny. Fortuantly for her, he was already lounging on her bed, a book on astonomy in his hand. _'Huh, forgot I had that.' _Sam thought to herself. She leaned over and gave him a quick hug before running out of her house and down the street towards Tucker's.

-line break-

"Hey Tuck, sorry I'm late." Sam gasped as she approached him. Tucker looked up from his PDA and smiled at his friend.

"No problem Sam. You ready to go?" He asked. Sam nodded and off they went. Concentrating during the movie was extemely hard for Sam. She felt awful for leaving Danny at home by himself. She tried, but she just couldn't seem to stop thinking about him.

Once the movie finished, the goth and the geek made their way back the way they came. "Hey Sam, do you wanna come back to my place? There's something i wanna show ya." Sam looked into Tucker's pleading eyes. How could she say no.

"Sure, why not." She smiled at him and he smiled back. Sams thoughts once again travelled back to Danny._ 'Sorry Danny, you're gonna have to wait a little longer.'_

-line break-

They soon arrived at Tuckers house. Tucker stepped aside and let Sam walk inside.

"MOM, DAD, I'M HOME!" He shouted, making Sam flinch. A woman, who Sam guessed was his mother, stepped out of the kitchen.

"Ah, you must be Sam. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mrs Foley smiled kindly as she shook Sams hand. "It's so nice to see Tucker making friends." Sam knew what she was implying and it made her heart sink. She looked over to Tucker who gave her a sheepish smile.

"Come on, I wanna show you somthing." He then turned and made his way to the livingroom, Sam following close behind. Once she walked through the door she saw Tucker push a video tape into the VCR. "Sit down." He instructed, gesturing to the couch. Sam didn't hesitate to sit and make her self comfy. "Are you ready?" He asked as her placed himself next to her, the remote in his hands.

"Ready for what?" She asked in confusion. Tucker said nothing, he simply clicked play on the remote.

_"Happy birthday to you!" People clapped and cheared as a small boy wearing a red, backwards cap blew out all six of the candles. "Happy birthday Tucker!"_

Sam's eyes widened as she realised waht this was. But why was he showing her his home videos? Her question was soon answered.

_"Happy birthday Tuck!" The camra turned to face another small boy. Said boy had a mop of thick, messy, midnight black hair and large, beautiful baby blue eyes. A light, natural blush could be seen on his pale cheeks. His littly white t-shirt had a rocket and stars on the front, as well as red trimming on the collar and sleeves and hung loosely off one of his small shoulders. He wore a pair of blue, denim shorts that reached his nees and a tiny pair of red sneekers._

Sam gasped and covered her mouth. She knew who this boy was.

"Danny." She wispered in disbelief. It was black haired, blue eyed, human Danny. She couldn't believe Tucker was showing her this. She turned her wide eyes to him.

"You deserve to see." Was all he said. Sam continued to watch as Tucker played video after video, until he came to the last one.

_"Hey Danny, check out my new camera!" 14 year old Tucker yelled to the boy ahead of him._

The next part seemed to happen in slow motion as the boy turned to face the camera, staring directly into the lense. Sam sucked in a breath when she finally saw his face and felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled. She felt herself lean closer; she knew what was coming.

_"Dude,That's awesome." Past Danny exclaimed._

And there it was. The voice Sam had be dreaming to hear. It was boyish and cute with a bit of deepness to it...It was all Danny.

Sam felt tears slide down her cheek as she watched the two boys on the screen, laughing, play fighting and just plain being boys. It was then that Sam caught sight of the date and more tears escaped her eyes.

"T-this...This was..." She trailed off, not able to finish the sentance through her tears.

"Yeah...the day before he died." Tuckers voice was so soft she almost didn't hear it.

_"I'll see you tomorrow dude, don't forget about Lancer's book report, It's due tomorrow." Video Tucker called after his best friend who was making his way home. Danny smirked and raised his hand._

_"Yeah man, I'll see ya tomorrow!" He shouted back. He then continued to make his way home, neither boy knowing this would be the last time they see each other._

Sam watched the boys unknowingly exchange their final goodbye as Danny walked home, completely ignorant of what was coming. _'No, Danny, turn back.'_ He continued walking. _'Turn back, stay at Tuckers, sleep in the street, do anything. Just don't go back to that house.' _Then the screen turned to static leaving Sam sitting on the edge of her seat, tears streaming down her face. She looked over to Tucker to see that he too way crying. She reached over and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Why?" Sam asked, her voice thick with emotion.

"You've done so much." Was Tucker's reply. Sam pushed him back and looked questioningly into his eyes. "You barely knew me. You never new Danny yet...you allow me to cry when i talk about him, you don't judge. You even gave up a precious gift to give to Danny. You're just such a great person." Sam held him a little tighter at this. She hadn't known Tucker for two long, but he had quickly become one of her closest, most precious friends and she would do anything for her friends.

"He would of liked you, you know." This pulled Sam out of her thoughs.

"Huh?" Was her inteligent reply.

"He would of liked you. You are so much like him. Kind and selfless." This made Sam smile. She knew Danny was kind and she knew he was selfless, but she also knew he was brave. This was proven from the events that happened yesterday. She could tell Danny was the type of person who would give anything for the people he cared about. In life and in death.

They continued to sit in comfortable silence until Sam noticed the time.

"Hey Tuck, I better get going before it gets to dark." Tucker nodded and led his friend to the door.

Sam was about to make her way home until she stopped and turned to face Tucker who was still standing at his doorway.

"Tucker...Thanks." With the roles now reversed, Sam thanking and Tucker smiling, the two unlikely friends parted ways.

"Soon Tucker...Soon."

**OH MY GLOB, I realy like this chapter :D I was getting kinda emotional whilst writing it...blah :'( Everytime I work on this story I'm always listening to Mimi Page - Requiem. **** watch?v=idGSiIODAwM**** This would totally be the theme for my story. I can hear it playing in the back ground for some of the scenes :P**

**Anyhoo, hoped you enjoyed :D New chapter coming soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG I'm so sorry for the late update D: I've just started college and the works already pilling up :( I also have work on Saturday, so Sunday is my only free day :( I just feel so tierd all the time, but i hope this chapter will be ok :l**

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

As soon as Sam had returned home, she flung open the door and rushed up to her bedroom. When she entered the room she saw Danny still sitting on her bed, a different book in his hands and still shirtless. She took no notice of this as she ran to him and flung her arms around his neck.

Danny was a little taken back by this but returned the hug anyway. They stayed that way for a couple of seconds untill Danny placed his hands on Sam's shoulder and gently pushed her away so he could get a good look at her face. He was shocked to see small tears making their way down her cheeks. Using his thumb, he softly wiped them away, silently asking her what was wrong.

"Hey Danny." Sam blurted out. "Do you remember anything from your human life?" She asked. Danny was once again taken back, giving his friend a questioning look he shook his head. "Nothing at all?" Sam pressed. He once again shook his head then lent over to her night stand and lifted up his note pad.

**'Whats brought this on?' **He wrote.

"I..." Sam started before sighing. "Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm kinda tierd." Danny nodded as she stood and began getting ready for bed. Once she was ready she turned to her ghostly companion, once again noticing his lack of clothing. "Where's your shirt?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny looked down at his bare chest then back at Sam, pointing to the large cut on his side. Sam followed to where he pointed and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, I forgot to re-apply your bandage." She smacked her forhead and looked at Danny. "Has it been bothering you?"

**'A bit, I didn't want the t-shirt to irritate it' **Sam sent him an appologetic look before going to her bathroom and retreiving her first aid kit. She spent the next few minutes re-cleaning and re-bandaging his wounded side.

"I'm Sorry." She appologised once she was finished. Danny simply sent her a sweet, forgiving smile. Sam returned the first aid kit to the bathroom then walked back over to Danny. The ghost boy was slumped on her bed, his eyes half lidded, with a sleepy expression on his face. Sam smiled and slipped into the bed next to him. That woke him up.

Danny looked at Sam with raised eyebrows before attempting to slip of the bed. His attempts where stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist and pull him back down and into a warm embrace.

Sam didn't know why she did it, she just didn't didn't want him to leave. Sure she felt kinda clingy, but she could care less, she just wanted to hold him, let him know he's not alone, that everything was ok. Maybe it was to even reasure herself. She burried her face into his chest, gripping his newly applied t-shirt, letting all her troubles fade away. She listened to his soft, slow heartbeat and faint breathing, letting a small smile creep onto her face as she took in his scent. It was murky yet fresh like a foggy day.

Whilst Sam was lost in her own little world, Danny was still in slight shock, his eyebrows rised so high they where hidden by his white bangs. He was slowly coming to terms with the fact that Sam was hanging onto him like a life line. He felt his slow heart beat a little faster as heat rushed to his cheeks. He settled a little into her hold, realising he wasn't going anywhere soon. He felt his eyes grow heavy and fall half close, suddenly realising how tierd he felt.

Sam noticed Danny's heart beating a little faster and looked up from his chest to his face. She also noticed the redness to his cheeks. She looked into his large green eyes that where glowing slightly in the dark and finially noticed how tierd he looked. She returned to her previous position, nuzzleing her face into his chest. She heared his breathing become soft and even, a sign that he had dozed of. The emotional weight of today finally took hold as Sam felt her eyes drift close before she finally fell into a deep sleep.

-Line break-

The next moring Sam woke to the feeling of warmth. She was a little confused until the events of last night came rushing back to her. She blushed as she looked to the boy lying next to her. His face was peaceful and inocent, his bangs slightly covering his closed eyes. He was lying on his side facing her, his hands curled up to his chest. Sam smiled as she moved his snowy hair from his eyes.

At her soft touch, his eyes cracked open. They where half lidded and glased over, a sure sign that he wasn't fully awake yet. Sam giggled at his dazed exspression then hopped out of bed to continue getting ready for the day. She was planning on taking Danny out again, maybe take him to the cinema or the arcade, he would enjoy that.

Sam finshed getting ready and returned to Danny. He was once again out like a light, spralled out on her bed, completely overtaking it. Sam shook her head and smiled before reaching over and poking his cheek. The ghost simply pulled a face and turned over onto his side, his back facing her. The goth girl huffed then got an idea. She ripped the pillow from under his head and used said pillow to begin attacking him. The first blow to his head was enough to get him jump a foot in the air and fall ungracefully to the floor.

Sam laughed as the crawled over to the side of her bed. However, her laughter died as she took in the slight look of pain on Danny's face. She got of the bed and helped him up.

"Sorry." She appologised. She had completely forgotten about his injured side. Danny simply waved her off once he was back on his feet. "So, I was thinking we could go out again today. Your suits all clean and i managed to get your desguise back yesterday." At the mention of another outing, Danny's eyes lit up, a huge smile plastered on his face. He excitedly started getting ready, stripping out of his clothes and pulling on his jumpsuit faster than Sam could blink. He began putting on his black jacket but was interupted by the sound of the door bell. "What the...I wounder who that is?" Sam walked to her bedroom door then turned to Danny. "Stay here ok, I'll be right back."

Once Sam was down stairs, she walked to the door, unlocked it and flung it open. On the other side was the last person she wanted to see at her house so soon.

"Hey Sam." Tucker waved as he stood at her doorstep, looking completely uncomfortable.

_...Crud!_

**OOOOOH, I'm so excited to write the next chapter :D I will most likely write it tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys :) you'r all so awesome :D It realy does motivate me.**

**Until tomorrow :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**WOO, I'm so excited for this chap :D I love using this story to escape the stress and suckyness of life :P **

**Anyhoo, on with chapter 15**

**I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

Sam stood frozen in her doorway, eyes wide and staring at the boy infront of her.

"Tucker!" She gasped. The geek boy simple stared at his feet and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Sam got over her shock and finally took notice of her friends discomfort.

"Can I come in?" He asked softly. Sam hesitated before stepping aside and letting him in. She watched as he took in his surroundings, his slightly glased eyes scanning the room.

"It's been a while since i've been in here...It's really changed" He finally said. Sam glanced around the sickeningly bright room, taking in all the cheerful colours and decorations, a complete contrast to the mood. She suddenly found herself trying to picture what the house once looked like before her perents had overrun it.

The goth turned to look at Tucker, only to see a dazed expression on his face, like he wasn't all there. She suddenly realised how hard this must be for him. He most likely hadn't set foot in the house since Danny's death.

Danny. Sams eyes widened as she remembered the ghost boy that was still waiting in her room.

"Hey Tuck, i'll be right back. Just...make yourself at home." She took his small nod as her cue to turn and race up the stairs. She ran into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her, leaning on it, gasping for breath. She looked up to see Danny sitting on her bed with a confused exspression on his face that clearly read 'what the hell?'

"Sorry, Danny." She managed to get out between breaths. "Can you do me a favour?" The ghost nodded. "Ok, so...my friends downstairs and you'd really be doing me a solid if you stayed up here and out of sight...can you do that for me?" Danny looked a little taken back by the request and even a little hurt. He puffed out a little sigh and nodded. "Thanks." Sam gave him a quick smile before grabbing her phone and returning downstairs.

"Sorry about that Tucker. I just had to grab my phone." She said as she walked into the living room. There she found Tucker sitting on the couch, a thoughtful exspression on his face.

"Who where you talking to?" He asked as he turned to face her.

"Huh?" Was Sam's intelligent response.

"I heard you talking. Who was it?" Tucker pressed. _'Crud, was I really talking that loud.'_ Sam plastered an inocent look on her face before replying.

"Oh...it was just my Mom. She was calling to see if i was ok." She lied. Tucker seemed to accept this and turned back around. Sam finally noticed something on Tuckers lap. It looked like...a book?

"What's that?" She asked curiously as she moved to sit next to him. Tucker smile then handed the book to her.

She took the book from his hands and placed it on her lap. It was large, and had a redish, brown lether cover. It was slightly faded with age, but had an air of love around it. Sam carefully pealed back the cover and gasped at what she saw.

The happy faces of a young Tucker and Danny smiled back at her. She openly gaped at the page before turning her wide eyes to Tucker.

"It's a photo album. Me and Danny started it when we where like four." He explained, smiling down at the old album and the memories it held. Sam returned her violet gaze back down to the book. They spent the next hour flicking through the pages, Tucker explaining each picture and both laughing at some of silly memories. However, the happy atmosphere faded as they came to the more recent photos. Some pictures in particular caught Sam's attention.

They where the most recent photos. Snapshots of the old Fenton lab, clean, shiny and looking nothing like it did now. The next few made Sam gasp. Danny was standing near the newly completed ghost portal holding a jumpsiut similar to the one he wore now, the only difference was that the colours where reverted; Mainly white with black gloves and boots an a black collar and belt. The next snapshot was of Danny, now fitted into the jumpsuit, with a confident look on his face, determination clear in his icey blue eyes. She noticed the black 'DP' simpol on his chest, standing out against the white. her eyebrows scrunched in confution as she turned to look at Tucker.

"What's with the 'DP' thing?" She asked. Tucker let out a small chuckle.

"It was just a joke." Sam raised an eyebrow, silently asking him to explain. So he did. "Sometimes I would come round and he'd be helping his parents out in the lab wearing his jumpsuit. I started takin the mick out of him, saying he looked like a true ghost hunter. After a while I started playing round with his name and started calling him Danny Phantom. It irritated him so much, but it was just too funny." Tucker ended his explaination with a little laugh. He looked over to Sam to see a thoughtful exspression on her face. "Sam?"

Sam was too lost in her own thoughts to hear her name being called. _'So that's where he got his name from.'_ She thought to herself. _'Guess that's one mysterie solved.' _She looked back down at the album before finally realising something.

"Tucker...when where these pictures taken." Tucker went silent instantly. he lowered his eyes to look at his hands that were placed on his lap. "Tucker?" Sam urged. He didn't answer. Instead he pointed to the date that was written on the top of the page. Sam followed to where he pointed and gasped...it was the day he died. Suddenly, realisation hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"You where there...weren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. She took his silence as a yes. She now realised why he was so uncomfortable sitting in the house. This wasn't just the house where his best friend died. This was the house where he _watched_ his best friend die. She realised why he got so emotional when he talked about it, why he never seemed to be truly happy, why his smile never quite reached his eyes. She stared at him in desbalief before finally flinging her arms around his neck. She briefly thought about all the hugging she had been doing lately.

"I'm so sorry Tucker." She sobbed as thick, pearly tears ran down her cheeks. She pushed away and was shocked to see that Tucker was completely dry eyed. "I know this might be hard, but...could you tell me about it?" She asked softly. Tucker closed his eyes and sighed a sad, defeated sigh before answering.

"Ok."

-Flash Back-

"Smile dude." Tucker said as he snapped a picture of the raven haired teen. Said teen blincked rapidly, attempting to get the stars out of his eyes. "This is gonna make are album look so awesome!" The geek exclaimed.

Danny simply smiled and shook his head at his best friends behaviour.

"Ok, if we're gonna do this we better do it quick, my parents are gonna be back any minute." Danny said with a nervouse glance towards the stairs.

"C'mon dude, a ghost zone, aren't you curious? Ya gotta take time to check it out." Tucker replied, staring desiringly into the mysterious black hole.

"You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome, super cool things exsist on the otherside of that portal." The blue eyed boy said as he joined his friend at the entrance of the portal. After a few more dreamy minutes, Danny began slipping into his white and black jumpsuit. Once he was done he turned to face Tucker. "Phew, ok, I'm totally ready."

"Hang on a sec." Tucker gestured for Danny to wait as he ran to his backpack sitting on the work bench. He fumbled around with it for a while before returning with something in his hands. He then proceeded to slap said somthing right onto Danny's chest.

"The hell man?" Danny exclaimed. However his shock was soon replaced with irritation as he look at the new addition to his jumpsuit...a 'DP' insignia. He turned his scowl to be directed at Tucker. The tecno geek raised his hands in surrender and laughed.

"_Now_ you're ready...Danny Phantom." He laughed. Danny continued to glare at his friend. In reality, he thought the emblem looked pretty cool, but he wasn't going to let Tucker know that.

"Hardy har." He deadpanned, but couldn't help the smile that spread on his face. He turned around and faced the portal once more, only to be blinded by the flash of a camera. "Gah." He took a step back to steady himself.

"Sorry dude, but you looked pretty awesome all determined." Tucker said as he looked at the newest addition to his collection. Danny used his gloved hand to rub the stars out of his eyes before glaring at Tucker once again. Tucker gave a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ok, no more pics." He promised.

Satisfied, Danny looked back to the portal. Tucker stood shaking on the spot with anticapation. He watched as his friend stepped into the portal, until he could see nothing but his silhouette. He saw his hand reach out and be placed on the wall. What happened next was something that would haunt Tucker for the rest of his life.

The portal began to flash and come to life, bright green light filling up the once dark hole. He saw as the light illuminated the horrified look on Danny's face. The next thing he heared was the heart wrenching, ear ripping, pain and terror filled scream. He watched as Danny scrunched his face in unimaginable pain. He watched as volts of electrocution ripped across his body. He watched as blood trickled from his mouth, down his chin. He watched as the life was shocked out of his best friend. He watched. He just stood there and watched.

The last thing he heard was a strange wretching sound, before he turned and ran up the stairs to get help, not knowing that by the time he returns, it will be to late.

-End Flashback-

Sam sat in shock, staring at Tucker as he became silent, thick tears making there way down his cheeks. The horrific scenes of the story replaying over and over in her head.

They continued to sit in silence, grieving for the boy who was gone. However, Sam realised something. He wasn't gone. He was sitting on her bed, most likely lost in another book. This realisation and the traumatic look on Tuckers face gave her a sudden burst of motivation. She was going to tell him.

"Hey...Tucker-" She began, however, she was cut off by a loud thud from her room upstairs.

"What was that?" Tucker asked aloud, his voice thick with emotion. Sam looked up at the ceiling. _'Great timing Danny.' _She sighed then looked at Tucker who was also staring questioningly at the ceiling. _'It's now or never.'_

"Hey, Tuck...would you believe me if i told you...Danny isn't gone?"

**WUAAA, I wonder how Tucker will react :O**

**Wow, this chap is longer than my others...i think :l I would love to continue but I have college work D:**

**Hope you enjoyed, new chapter coming soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY,I'M SO SO SORRY! Please don't hurt me *hides behind pillow* I'm sorry for not updating sooner but i've just been overrun by college work D: **

**But now it's the half term holidays, yay! that means i'm gonna try and work on this story a bit more :D**

**Anyhoo, on with chapter 16! I Don't Own Danny Phantom!**

A long, uncomfortable silence fell between the two teens, a silence that almost made Sam regret her question.

"...What?" Tucker finally asked, his voice barely audible. Sam sighed and tried again, a little clearer this time.

"Would you believe me if I told you Danny isn't gone?" Tucker only continued to stare at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

"That's not very funny Sam." He finally replied with slight irratation in his voice. "If you're gonnna pull the whole he's still in your heart rubbish, please, I don't wanna hear it." Sam was slightly taken back by his reaction.

"That's not what I ment." She exclaimed. "Please, just hear me out."

"Sam-" Tucker began, but was cut of by a hand being placed gently on his shoulder.

"Please Tuck...please." Tucker looked into her pleading eyes. He wanted to believe her with all his heart, but it just wans't possible, not unless he became a-'_No! Danny would never become one of them!' _He thought to himself. After a lengthy mental debate he gave in.

"Fine." Was all he said. Sam took this as a good sign and grabbed his hand then began to lead him up the stairs. One outside her bedroom floor she felt Tucker stop dead behind her. She turned to look at him, raising a questioning eyebrow. "This was his room." He stated softly. Sam was kinda taken back by this.

"It was?" She asked, more to herself. _'Huh, no wonder he's so comfortable in here.'_ Shaking off her surprise, she grabbed the door handle, pulled it down and began to open the door.

On the other side Danny noticed the door begin to slowly open. Remebering his promise to Sam he quickly turned invisable.

Sam entered the room with Tucker close behind her. The first thing she noticed was the mess of books at the bottom of the bookcase. _'That must have been what made the noise.' _The next thing she noticed was the lack of ghostly presence. She felt Tucker walk up beside her and watched as he took in her room.

"So...now what?" He finally asked. Sam looked back to her empty room, trying to find any trace of the ghost. Suddenly, she felt the recognisable feeling of being watched, she also felt Tucker shiver slightly, obviously feeling it too. _'Now or never.'_

"Danny?" All she felt was the atmosphere thicken slightly so she tried again. "Danny, it's ok...you can come out."

"Sam I don't think-" However, what Tucker was about to say died instantly on his lips. He watched with wide eyes as a boy materialised in the middle of the room and all his years of living in amity park taught him that when somthing is able to do that, it's obviously a ghost. His instincts and experience told him to grab Sam and run, but he just couldn't seem to be able move.

He locked eyes with the ghostly figure and instantly felt his blood run cold. He knew who this was. White or black hair, Green or blue eyes, he could recognise his face anywhere.

"D-Danny?" He asked so softly that he barely heard it himself. He watched as the boys body went stiff and his glowing green eyes widened with surprise and recognition. He felt his own eyes fill up with tears and try as he might he couln't stop them from sliding down his cheaks.

Sam stood in the background, watching Tucker's face become wet with tears whilst Danny's held an expression of confution, recognition and a slight longing. She held her breath, waiting for one of the boy's to make the first move.

Danny on the otherhand was having his own internal battle. He looked upon the boy who looked so familiar. He felt like ripping his hair out. _'where have I seen him before?'_ When the boy uttered his name so quietly he only heared it because of his advanced hearing, he felt his slow heart stop beating all together. Mental images of two young boys kept flashing through his mind giving him a major headache. He reached a hand up to clutch his pounding head as more and more images kept flying by like a mental slide show. Images of birthdays and holidays, good days and bad, until finally it stopped. He saw a boy. Black hair and blue eyes. This boy was soon joined by another. Both shared a fist pound before looking up and smiling in his direction. He recognised both of these teens. The one with black hair was called Danny, like himself. The one with the glasses was...

Tucker watched the ghost's glased eyes begin to focus. He watched as he removed his hand from his head and mouth one name. His name. He turned his disbelieving eyes over to Sam.

Sam saw Danny mouth Tuckers name so looked over to the tecno-geek to see that his gaze was on her. She had no clue what to say so instead she walked over to Danny and removed his beany then began unripping his jacket. She then turned so that Tucker could get a good look.

Tucker felt his heart stop as he laid eyes on the all to familiar logo. The logo that he had created. He couldn't believe it, he didn't _want_ to believe it. Here he was. His best friend, his _brother_, standing before him as the thing this town most despised. He didn't know wether to leap for joy or weap from sorrow.

Sam could see the mentel debate her friend was having and decided now would be a good time as any to step in.

"Tucker...I know what your thinking, what this must be like for you. But he's different. He's not like the others...He's still Danny."

These words seemed to jump start Tucker as he took a slow step forward. Then another. Then before she knew it he had thrown his arms around Danny and trapped him in a crushing hug.

Danny stood in shock as the boy hugged him. He couldn't quite remember who Tucker was but he knew he was icredibly important to him. With this thought in mind he returned the hug with just as much force. He was slightly taken back when he felt tears fall from his own eyes, but chose to ignore it.

Sam stood to the side, tears streaming down her face as the watched the two long lost friends reunite. She felt a sort of acomplishment which warmed her chest and left her smiling a big, hopeful smile. They all continued to stand there in a comfortable silence until it was finally broken.

"This is a man hug by the way." Tucker mumbled from his face being burried on Danny's shoulder. Sam couldn't help the joyful laugh that erupted from her throat. Tucker felt Danny's chest rumble in silent laughter and couldn't help but join in.

The three teens continued there laughing fit, just enjoying the moment. Suddenly, Sam felt herself be pulled into the hug but had not complaints about it. She felt it was right, the three of them together. Like it was always ment to be.

**Yay, time for Tucker to be more involved with the story :D urg, i have total writers block DX**

**Anyhoo, sorry again for not updating sooner, i hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

**New chapter coming soon...I hope :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've gotta stop writing 'soon' at the end of my ANs T_T**

**Sorry again for the late update, I thought I would have more time but obviously college had to come smacking me in the face -_- I've been so tierd lately, just passing out when i get the chance, so I've not been able to write more :I**

**Ok, enough excuses, on with the chapter! I don't own Danny Phantom!**

A comfortable silence fell between the trio as they continued their group hug. Sam was the first to finally break away, wiping her face clean of tears. Soon enough, the boys broke their 'man hug' yet Tucker kept his hands on Danny's shoulders, keeping him at arms length.

"It's good to see you again man." Tucker finally said. Danny simply smiled and nodded in agreement which caused Tucker to frown. "What's wrong?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Danny's smile fell as he moved his gaze to the carpet.

"He can't talk." Sam answered for him. Tucker moved his questioning gaze to her, once agiain raising his eyebrow.

"Whadya mean? He could talk perfectly before." Sam sighed and made her way over to the ghost. When she did she took hold of the zip on his jumpsuit and pulled it down. "Oh my god." Tucker gasped as he got a good look at the jagged scar on his friends neck. "That definitly wasn't there before." He watched as Danny zipped his suit back up, obviously uncomfortable with them staring at it. It never bothered him before, but for some reason now that Tucker was looking at it it made him uncomfortable. Sam noticed Danny's discomfort so decided to change the subject.

"So, Danny, how much do you remember?" She asked, hoping his reunion with Tucker had jogged some memories. She could see that Tucker wanted to ask more about the scar but she sent him a look that obviously said _'later'._ Danny got a thoughtul look on his face before he finally pointed at Tucker. "That's it? Just Tucker?" He nodded. Sam felt a swell of disappointment. She looked over to the techno geek to see a similar disappointment on his face.

"I've got an idea!" Tucker suddenly exclaimed, making both goth and ghost jump. "Why don't we go back to my place, we can show him our videos and scrap books." Sam got a thoughtful look on her face before nodding.

"Not a bad idea Tuck." She agreed. "But we gotta make sure your parents don't see him, i'm sure they'd recognise him." Tucker nodded in agreement before turning to Danny.

"Whatdya say?" He asked. Danny mearly shrugged, a gesture that clearly read 'why not'. Tucker smiled at this before turning and heading back down stairs, leaving Danny and Sam alone in the room.

"Right, lets get ready." Sam said as she handed her ghostly friend his disguise. She waited patiently as Danny slipped on his jacket and beany, then once he was ready she turned to head downstairs. However, as she turned she felt her wrist be grabbed before she was spun round and pulled into a warm embrace. Shocked, she simply stood there, letting herself be held, but after a while she returned the hug.

"_Thank you."_ Sam gasped, her eyes going as wide as saucers. '_Did...did he just...' _She felt him remove his arms and begin to walk towards the door. Sam stood frozen until she turned to face the spirit's retreating form.

"Danny?" She asked softly. He looked back over his shoulder and gave her a sweet smile before leaving the room and making his way down stairs. Sam continued to stare at the spot where he just was, eyes still wide. She couldn't believe it. He had just spoken. Sure it was so faint that she barely heard it, strained to the point it sounded painful and sounded like nails on a chalk board, but he had spoken none the less. true, It sounded aweful but at the same time, it was beautiful, full of sincerity and gratitude. Sam felt her lips lift into a small smile. She grabbed her spider backpack then followed after her two friends.

-line brake-

The walk to Tucker's house was pretty uneventfull. They got a few funny looks but the three just ignored them. After a fifthteen minuite walk, they finally reached the designated building.

"Danny, turn invisible and fly up to my room, it's the window on the right." Tucker instructed. Danny gave a quick nod before dissapearing from sight. Tucker looked a little taken back but didn't say anything as he opened the door and entered the house. "MOM I'M BACK!" He yelled as they walked through the door. Sam cringed at the sound, gingerly rubbing her aching ears.

Mrs Foley poked her head out of the kitchen and smilled kindly at them.

"Sam. It's so nice to see you again." She said, the smile never leaving her face.

"You too Mrs Foley." Sam replied politely.

"Mom, me and Sam have some homework to do so please don't desturb us." Tucker said as he began to lead Sam to the stairs.

"Of course dear. I'll order you too a pizza for dinner." His mom answered as she made her way back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom." Tucker yelled back from the top of the stairs. Sam watched the exchange with a hint of jealousy, thinking about her own perents.

"Your so lucky you know." She stated at they walked down the hall.

"Huh?" Tucker said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your parents. They understand you, care about you...love you." She finished quietly. Tucker looked at her with a slightly shocked expression.

"Sam, i'm sure your parents love you too." He offered.

"Pfft, yeah right." She snapped back, a sour look on her face. At that, Tucker decided to drop it. Once they finally reached the room, they pushed the door open and walked in, noticing the lack of Dannny.

"Danny, it's just us." Sam called, all sourness gone as she made her way further into the room. Instantly, Danny appeared, causing Tucker to jump a litte. Seeing this, Danny smirk at him.

"Sorry dude. Gonna take a while to get used to that," The geek said, adding a small nervous laugh at the end. Danny gave a silent chuckle before joining Sam who had just sat on the floor, back resting against the wall.

"So, we gonna do this or what." She asked as she watched Danny place himself next to her. She moved a little closer so that their shoulders were tauching, causing Danny to smile. Tucker made his way over to the two and passed them each a pillow and a blanket before grabbing his laptop and placing it infront of them. Soon the three were huddled up together, wrapped in blankets, surrounding the device.

"Right, comence operation get Danny's memories back!" Tucker declared before inserting the first DVD.

"Geek." Sam muttered as Danny chuckled.

**I wanted to carry this chapter on but its gettin late and I have *shiver* urg, **_**college**_** tomorrow T_T**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, it means alot n-n **

**Next chapter...whenever I have time.**


End file.
